Par delà mal et bien
by Celia Anges
Summary: La vie d'Adenor semble toute tracée devant elle : pas de choix, pas d'échappatoire. Les choses sont ainsi et elles n'en seront jamais autrement. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se perd dans les bois et trouve refuge en un certain manoir lugubre... suite dedans
1. Sinistre demeure

**Par-delà mal et bien**

**Disclaimer** : De nombreux noms et lieux appartiennent à notre magicienne des mots préférée J.K Rowling. Je me permets juste de les lui emprunter pour écrire cette histoire. Elle le dit elle-même, c'est en écrivant ce qui nous passe par la tête, en s'inspirant de nos auteurs préférés, que l'on apprend.

**Résumé** : La vie d'Adenor semble toute tracée devant elle : pas de choix, pas d'échappatoire. Les choses sont ainsi et elles n'en seront jamais autrement. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se perd dans les bois et trouve refuge en un certain manoir lugubre, sa vie prend une tout autre tournure. La voilà préciptée en plein coeur de la guerre... et de la vie.

_Les premiers chapitres servent à la mise en route, ensuite tout s'accélère. J'espère néanmoins que vous accrocherez dès le début. Certains chapitres sont plus courts, mais je compenserai avec une mise à jour plus rapide. La fic est complète. _

_Je pense que je répondrai aux reviews par mail, mais je vais encore y réfléchir. Avant je répondais dans le chapitre qui suivait. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre I : Sinistre demeure**

Adenor marchait depuis des heures, à chaque pas ses jambes se faisaient plus lourdes et sa démarche plus hésitante, mais elle continuait de marcher au hasard, sans but précis. Marcher, voilà tout, il fallait marcher. Marcher pour vider son esprit, marcher pour s'éloigner d'eux, marcher le plus longtemps possible pour retarder au maximum le moment de son retour. Oh elle le savait elle devrait rentrer, fuir était inutile, ils la retrouveraient n'importe où. Tôt ou tard elle rentrerait bien sagement et devrait accepter son sort. Elle préférait néanmoins rentrer tard. Ils l'avaient laissée partir sans même chercher à la retenir : ils savaient qu'elle reviendrait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Alors qu'Adenor réfléchissait elle n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle s'arrêta finalement pour s'appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre et se reposer un instant. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était perdue. Elle pouvait attendre qu'ils viennent la chercher là. _Non !_ Attendre que quelqu'un passe et lui indique sa route. _Certainement pas !_ Elle pouvait transplaner. _C'était une solution oui._ Ou elle pouvait continuer sa route vers l'inconnu. _Ce serait l'idéal si seulement elle n'était pas aussi erreintée._ Elle se concentra donc et transplana. Elle se cogna de plein fouet à un mur et tomba à terre. Une fois le choc passé, Adenor ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un mètre, elle était toujours au même endroit, elle était juste passée de la position debout à la position assise bêtement sur son séant dans les feuilles mortes et l'humus humide. Elle bougonna, se releva et nettoya sa robe. Des barrières anti-transplanage... où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle reprit donc son chemin en espérant bientôt trouver un abri. Le jour tombait et une légère brume s'élevait déjà. Elle n'avait aucune envie de marcher dans la nuit et le brouillard dans cette forêt lugubre.

Ses pas la menèrent finalement à une clairière. Adenor laissa alors échapper une légère exclamation de surprise : devant elle se dressait une imposante bâtisse victorienne de pierre noire et grise aux tuiles d'un noir d'encre. Ses multiples fenêtres semblaient la fixer d'un oeil vert austère. Le pâle soleil couchant projettait l'ombre inquiétante de la demeure sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes.

Devait-elle y aller ? Oserait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix à dire vrai... Adenor se dirigea donc jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Elle saisit le heurtoir en forme de serpent, non sans être parcourue d'un léger frisson désagréable, et l'abattit contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même. Adenor entra timidement à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva dans un hall immense faiblement éclairé par une rangée de bougies. Les murs épais étaient verts et le plafond haut et sombre. Des portraits étaient suspendus aux murs. Il lui sembla en entendre certains chuchoter. Était-elle chez des sorciers ? Très certainement.

- « Hého, il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Sa voix se repercuta en un écho. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblée aussi morne qu'en cet instant.

Elle entendit alors du bruit, puis comme un bruissement d'étoffes, et l'instant d'après un jeune homme apparaissait dans l'embrasure d'une porte juste à droite. Il la fixa d'un air froid mais intéressé, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il haussa un sourcil et lui répondit d'une voix lente :

- « Oui il y a quelqu'un... Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? »

Son regard se fit moins froid, bien que le gris de ses yeux demeurât glacial. Qui pouvait être cette jeune femme ? Des yeux noirs comme l'obsédienne, des cheveux flamboyants comme l'acajou, une gorge pâle comme l'ivoire et une la silhouette frêle comme le roseau... Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été ainsi ébloui. _Elle_ se tenait devant lui.

- « Je me suis perdue... Je marchais dans la forêt, et je me suis heurtée aux barrières anti-transplanage lorsque j'ai voulu rentrer... »

- « Une partie de cette forêt appartient à un domaine privé. Il est bien entendu protégé. »

- « Je comprends oui... Je... »

Un homme entra alors dans le hall pour se diriger vers eux. Adenor aurait reculé si seulement ses jambes avaient répondu. Il était grand, imposant, une cascade de cheveux blonds comme les blés tombait dans son dos, il était vêtu de riches robes de velours noir et vert et dans sa main le pommeau de sa canne brillait d'un air intimidant. Il lui fit aussitôt penser à un serpent : un serpent grand et fort qui devait étouffer ses victimes comme certains claqueraient des doigts. Ses lèvres pâles et fines s'étirèrent en un sourire froid et terrifiant, ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur elle et Adenor sentit son sang se glacer à son tour.

- « A qui avons-nous donc l'honneur ? » moqua-t-il

- « Je m'appelle Ingrid. » répondit-elle. Draco la fixa d'un air étonné : Ingrid ne lui allait pas... Non, elle ne s'appelait certainement pas Ingrid. « Je me suis perdue dans la forêt et j'ignore comment, mais je suis arrivée dans votre domaine et n'ai pu transplaner. » Intérieurement elle tremblait comme un mince peuplier qui essuyait une tempête courroucée, mais sa voix, elle, ne tremblait pas, et Adenor gardait la tête haute.

- « Vous êtes bien loin de la forêt communale. Il est trop tard pour vous raccompagner ce soir, la nuit sera bientôt tombée. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici. »

Ce n'était pas tellement une invitation et pour la énième fois aujourd'hui Adenor sentit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle acquiesça.

- « Bien. Draco, accompagne notre hôte à une chambre d'amis. »

Dans un bruissement de sa cape et dans l'écho qui répercutait le bruit de ses pas et de sa canne, l'homme terrible s'éloigna et disparut au fond du hall.

- « Par ici. »

Adenor suivit Draco qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Adenor remarqua qu'il boitait, même s'il semblait faire son possible pour le cacher. Elle pouvait deviner la grimace qu'il retenait à chaque pas. Il était grand et plutôt large, mais pas autant que son père, ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi clairs, mais coiffés différemment, sa peau était tellement pâle qu'il donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour.

Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les longs corridors sombres du manoir et finalement Draco s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte. Il invita Adenor à entrer. La chambre était spacieuse, et étrangement elle semblait plus lumineuse que les autres pièces. Adenor remarqua alors que la pièce n'était pas décorée de vert et de gris comme les autres, mais surtout de bordeaux.

- « Je vais vous chercher une robe de nuit et des serviettes... »

Draco sortit et Adenor se tint immobile dans la chambre. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd et une légère plainte. Elle sortit de la chambre et scruta l'obscurité. Elle distingua l'éclat du pommeau...

Lucius avait rudement plaqué son fils contre le mur et le toisait d'un air menaçant.

- « Où allais-tu donc ainsi, mon fils ? » - « J'allais demander un pyjama à mère pour... »

Adenor entendit le père plaquer à nouveau son fils contre le mur. Elle voulut entrer dans la chambre, si on la voyait... mais elle ne pouvait bouger, ses pieds semblaient avoir pris racine.

- « Tu penses peut-être pouvoir te réfugier dans ses bras ce soir ? » Lucius relâcha son fils et claqua des doigts. L'instant d'après un elfe apparut. Adenor retrouva alors ses sens et se hâta de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle entendit le père donner des ordres à l'elfe la concernant, puis s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle attendit le retour de Draco, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit elfe à l'échine courbée entrait en trottinant, il portait une robe de flanelle et des serviettes dans les bras, et faisait flotter un plateau devant lui.

- « Ugly vous a apporté une collation, une robe de nuit et des serviettes chaudes et propres demoiselle. »

- « Ugly ? »

- « Ugly sommes nous demoiselle oui. Ugly sommes là pour vous servir demoiselle. »

Adenor ne répondit rien et prit doucement la robe et les serviettes des bras du petit elfe de maison. « _Pauvre chose..._ » pensa-t-elle. La petite créature posa le plateau, puis s'élança vers le lit et y fit apparaître une bouillote chaude.

- « Les nuits sont froides par ici demoiselle. »

Adenor le remercia très gentiment et Ugly la fixa un moment : il n'aurait pas paru plus surpris si elle avait été une goule qui lui contait des histoires de Charles Perrault. L'instant d'après, Ugly claqua des doigts et disparut.

Adenor mangea un peu, se lava rapidement, passa la robe de nuit de flanelle et se glissa dans le lit à lourd édredon de plumes. Elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'endormir dans cet endroit : les ombres des meubles y étaient menaçantes, le vent mugissait au-dehors et venait frapper les volets, les portraits semblaient la fixer... néanmoins la fatigue eut finalement raison de ses craintes et Adenor dormit profondément jusqu'au matin.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un grand fracas et des cris - le pauvre Ugly venait de rouler dans l'escalier. Adenor perçut quelques éclats de voix puis le silence se fit à nouveau. Elle soupira et voulut descendre du lit. Elle tomba alors lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait oublié la hauteur du baldaquin, oublié qu'il fallait y monter et en descendre à l'aide d'un escabeau. Elle massa ses os endoloris et alla à la salle de bain. Quelle idée de faire des lits aussi hauts !

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait sortir et chercher la direction du hall ou attendre dans sa chambre, on frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit. C'était Draco.

- « Le petit-déjeuner doit être servi, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous. » Elle n'en avait pas réellement envie, mais acquiesça et emboita le pas au jeune homme. Il boitait moins que la veille, mais il semblait toujours avoir peur de se faire mal dès qu'il posait le pied droit sur le sol. Peut-être que son père... Adenor secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas y penser.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle à manger. Draco tira une chaise et invita Adenor à s'asseoir. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier de sa courtoisie et s'assit. Elle remarqua alors la belle femme blonde assise à sa droite. Elle aurait été bien plus belle si elle n'avait pas cet air dédaigneux sur le visage et ce regard vindicatif. Adenor la salua poliment, se doutant qu'elle n'était pas la cause de l'expression de la maîtresse des lieux. La femme y répondit de manière affable et engagea la conversation. Adenor n'était pas à l'aise, rien ici ne paraissait naturel, néanmoins elle répondit à chaque question de son interlocutrice et essaya de manger un peu.

Le père arriva finalement. Adenor se retint de tressaillir, mais elle sentait à nouveau son coeur et son sang se glacer à la vue de cet homme terrible. Il s'assit après un bref salut aux deux jeunes gens et un baiser échangé avec son épouse, et se servit copieusement. Le petit-déjeuner sembla durer une éternité, mais enfin le maître de maison ordonna à son fils de raccompagner leur hôte aux limites du domaine dès qu'elle le souhaiterait. Ils sortirent tous deux de table.

- « J'imagine que vous avez hâte d'y aller. Je vais chercher ma cape. »

A nouveau, Adenor se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle attendit que Draco revienne et ils sortirent du manoir. Les feuilles gelées crissèrent sous leurs pas alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée de la gêne que j'ai dû occasionner... »

- « Ne dites pas ça, pour une fois qu'il y a eu une présence humaine dans cette maison. »

Adenor n'osa pas répondre. La voix de Draco était tellement amère. Son coeur se serra, elle aurait voulu trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais il n'y avait rien et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à espérer. Cet état de choses était immuable, ils devaient l'accepter. Ils marchèrent longuement, puis Draco s'arrêta.

- « On y est. Rentrez bien. »

- « Merci pour tout. Et... bon courage. » Elle lui sourit mais il n'y répondit pas. Il lui dit au revoir et s'éloigna pour retourner au manoir, à sa prison. Adenor transplana devant chez elle. Elle écoperait sûrement d'une belle série de raclées mais qu'importe. Rien n'importait réellement sur cette Terre. Elle ne voulait même plus se battre. A quoi bon se battre ? Y'avait-il encore une bonne raison ici bas pour lutter ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de se laisser mourir ? Pourtant sa nature-même l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, se laisser aller. Tôt ou tard sa soif de liberté et sa combativité reprendrait le dessus.

_Quelques notes explicatives :_

Adenor : D'un grand courage. Prénom breton. Sens pratique, caractère, enthousiasme, décision, communication.

Ugly : laid en anglais.

Ma fic se situe quelques années après que Draco ait quitté Poudlard. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas en prison, Voldemort est revenu plus tard que dans les livres de JKR et la guerre n'a commencé qu'il y a peu de temps. Beaucoup de changements donc, mais je tenais vraiment à écrire ma fic comme elle m'est venue une nuit. Et puis quand on fic, on fic, non ?


	2. Un pacte est scellé

**Chapitre II : Un pacte est scellé**

- « Arrêtez de bouger... »

Adenor ne pouvait croire qu'au XXIème siècle elle se voyait obligée de porter un corset. Pourquoi la forcer à porter des robes qui nécessitaient de s'étouffer ainsi ? Il y avait beaucoup d'autres styles de robes très élégantes pour lesquelles on n'avait pas besoin d'un tel carcan. La bonne de la famille tira si vigoureusement sur les lacets qu'Adenor crut qu'ils craqueraient. Ils ne lâchèrent pas et la jeune femme pensa alors qu'elle allait bientôt étouffer et que sa poitrine allait exploser. La vieille femme noua finalement les lacets et fit asseoir Adenor près de la coiffeuse de bois et de porcelaine.

- « Alors, comment faire... » s'interrogea la servante. « Madame vous trouve tellement rousse... elle voudrait une coiffure en hauteur pour que la couleur choque moins. »

- « Je ne suis pas carotte non plus ! » s'indigna Adenor, qui en avait assez de ces remarques récurrantes. La camériste rit et dit :

- « Peut-être pas, mais vous êtes rousse et, croyez-moi, vous avez bien le caractère qui va avec vos cheveux. Tenez vous droite maintenant. » Le veille femme tira un peu trop fort sur ses cheveux lorsqu'elle commença à les brosser et Adenor crut qu'elle les lui avait arrachés de la tête. Elle s'excusa et les brossa avec plus de douceur. Un sort aurait été plus rapide, mais elle était incapable de coiffer quelqu'un d'un simple coup de baguette. Finalement, au prix de nombreux efforts pour les deux femmes, Adenor était élégamment coiffée. La servante alla fouiller dans le placard et en sortit une longue robe vert foncé, qu'Adenor revêtit aussitôt, bien qu'elle la détestât. Sa mère voulait qu'elle la porte ce soir... L'instant d'après, la mère d'Adenor entra dans la chambre et noua sans cérémonie un bijou autour du cou de sa fille.

- « Ma mère me l'a donné le jour où je me fiançais. C'est à ton tour de le porterAdenor se retourna et fixa froidement sa mère.

- « Comment pouvez-vous... »

- « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tiens donc ta langue jeune fille. »

- « Je ne connais même pas... »

- « Le fils Malfoy est le meilleur parti qui soit, crois-moi. »

_'Le fils Malfoy par-ci, le fils Malfoy par-là... n'avait-il donc pas de prénom ? Ni de visage ?_' pensa Adenor qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre sa mère lui parler de 'bon parti', de 'riches familles', de 'sang-pur'... Mais elle n'allait pas s'abaisser au point de demander le moindre renseignement à son sujet. Ca jamais ! Lorsque sa mère lui en parlait pour susciter son intérêt, Adenor gardait les lèvres scellées et ne soufflait mot.

- « Et l'amour dans tout ça ? »

- « L'amour ? Pauvre fille ! Te voilà bien naïve. Penses-tu que tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimera de manière constante ? Et regarde ton père et moi : ne sommes-nous pas heureux comme ça ? »

- « Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même vision du bonheur et de la vie de couple. »

- « Insolente ! Si nous ne devions pas sortir dans quelques minutes et si Marianne n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à te coiffer, crois-moi que je ne me serai pas retenue ! »

- « Je n'en doute pas mère... »

- « Suffit ! Va mettre tes chaussures et ta cape. Tu as deux minutes pour être dans le hall, pas une de plus ! »

Adenor soupira et retint ses larmes. Marianne passa une cape sur les épaules de sa jeune protégée avec la douceur qu'elle lui témoignait toutes les fois où la jeune femme subissait les discours de sa mère. Adenor put l'entendre reniffler. La jeune femme savait que Marianne l'aimait et qu'elle lui était profondément dévouée. Adenor se retourna alors vers elle et fut soudainement étreinte par la vieille femme.

- « Bon courage mademoiselle Adenor. Sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous, même si je ne peux pas faire grand-chose... »

- « Le savoir me donnera du courage, je ne me sentirai pas seule. Merci. » Adenor lui rendit son étreinte et se séparara de la chère petite vieille qui s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

Adenor descendit les escaliers et retrouva ses parents dans le hall. Ils sortirent de la maison, son père la saisit par le bras et elle se sentit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent à destination et Adenor manqua de se cogner à un mur de pierre froide. Son père lâcha son bras et sa mère lissa les plis de sa cape.

- « Tâche d'être un peu présentable ! »

Ils sortirent d'une petite maison, une ancienne dépendance, dont les Malfoy se servaient à l'occasion comme aire de transplanage pour leurs invités. Ils traversèrent le parc et arrivèrent en vue de la maison. Adenor s'arrêta net, mais sa mère la tira violemment par le bras pour la faire avancer vers le manoir. Ce manoir qu'Adenor avait aussitôt reconnu. Les Malfoy, c'était eux... Non, _non_ ! Sa respiration s'accéléra, Adenor crut qu'elle allait étouffer, sa tête tourna.

- « Petite idiote ! Que t'arrive-t-il à présent ? »

- « Pas eux, non pitié. » bredouilla-t-elle. Pour la première fois, elle supplia. « Je vous en prie ! » Elle trébucha et tomba à genoux, paralysée par la peur. Elle ne pensait pas à Draco, étrangement elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à celui qui lui était promis. Non, elle ne pouvait que songer à la terreur qu'elle ressentait à la seule pensée de Lucius Malfoy.

- « Relève-toi ! Ne fais pas de scène. » Sa mère la gifla finalement et Adenor revint à elle. Son père nettoya la robe de sa fille d'un coup de baguette et la tira vers les escaliers qui menaient aux portes du manoir.

Adenor se retrouva finalement dans le hall austère de _Malfoy Manor_. Narcissa et Lucius vinrent aussitôt à eux. Ils reconnurent bien Adenor mais firent comme s'ils la rencontraient pour la première fois. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on arrangeait les mariages à l'ancienne sans même prendre la peine de rencontrer la fiancée... Certes, ils avaient vu des photos et l'avaient trouvée très jolie, mais quelle différence entre la jeune fille souriante - malgré elle - des photos et la jeune femme fermée qui était arrivée chez eux cet automne ! Les parents se saluèrent, les Malfoy firent quelques compliments sur la beauté de la promise de leur fils, et Adenor fut menée au salon, toujours flanquée de ses parents qui comptaient veiller toute la soirée à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de faux-pas.

- « Je vais chercher Draco. » Narcissa s'éloigna à la recherche de son fils, qui parlait plus loin avec des invités, la mort dans l'âme.

- « Permettez-moi de vous l'enlever un instant ma chère Cassiodore. » Narcissa prit son fils par le bras et l'attira à part. « Fais comme si de rien n'était lorsque tu la verras. »

- « Comment ça ? » Draco haussa les sourcils, perplexe et inquiet.

- « Viens... » lui donna-t-elle pour seule réponse.

Draco suivit sa mère et alors il la vit, il comprit. 'Ingrid'. C'était _elle_. Jusqu'à présent il avait haït et maudit la femme qui lui était promise, qui allait le faire sortir d'une prison pour mieux l'enfermer dans une autre, mais à cet instant une telle douceur et une telle douleur s'emparèrent à la fois de son coeur qu'il se promit de tout faire pour être aimé d'elle et pour la rendre heureuse. Draco et Adenor furent présentés l'un à l'autre et laissés tous les deux. Leurs parents s'éloignèrent ensemble pour parler tour à tour avec les différents invités.

- « J'étais certain qu'Ingrid n'était pas votre prénom... » Il n'osa pas la tutoyer, ni lui demander s'il pouvait. Tout ce soir était tellement cérémonieux.

- « Je... je n'avais pas trouvé mieux. » avoua-t-elle.

- « Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ? » lui proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- « Mm, oui volontiers. » accepta Adenor qui avait la gorge terriblement sèche. Draco lui offrit son bras et elle l'accepta timidement. Elle le suivit en silence jusqu'au buffet. Elle avait été prête à haïr son fiancé, à détruire sa vie, mais à présent elle se mettait à douter. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait apprendre à l'aimer, peut-être serait-ce possible... Et si elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, au moins elle tâcherait de ne pas gâcher sa vie. Il n'avait pas plus le choix qu'elle en fin de compte, ils étaient dans la même situation, alors autant se serrer un peu les coudes et se respecter, à défaut de mieux.

Ils n'eurent pas réellement l'occasion de se parler calmement ce soir-là, étant abordés de toutes parts par des invités désireux de leur parler et de faire la connaissance d'Adenor. Le repas fut ensuite servi et à nouveau ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se parler ; et plus le temps passait et moins ils en avaient envie : la boule qui serrait leur gorge semblait grossir à chaque minute. Le moment fatidique approchait, bientôt il serait trop tard pour faire demi-tour, trop tard pour fuir... bientôt le pacte serait scellé. Adenor avait véritablement l'impression d'être l'offrande d'un pacte que ses parents passaient avec le diable, avec ce serpent, ce démon qui avait presque jusqu'au prénom de Satan. Elle tressaillit et sentit alors qu'on lui prenait la main. Draco serra la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne en signe de soutien. Ils partageaient la même épreuve, les mêmes craintes. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas refusé ? Parce que c'était trop compliqué, trop de pression s'était exercée sur eux, toute leur vie. Lucius Malfoy ne faisait pas confiance au jugement de son fils pour trouver une épouse digne de son rang. Quant aux parents d'Adenor, ils avaient vu d'un très mauvais oeil une amitié d'enfance de leur fille et d'un garçon au sang-mêlé, et, depuis ce jour, avaient décidé qu'ils prendraient le destin de leur fille en main. Adenor serra la main de Draco en retour et ils se séparèrent aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius Malfoy se leva pour faire un discours. Adenor et Draco l'écoutèrent à peine, ils savaient bien quels étaient les enjeux pour leurs parents. Les familles de sang-pur se faisaient tellement rares que les Malfoy étaient allés chercher Outre-Manche celle qui pourrait être le parti idéal pour leur fils... et ils l'avaient trouvé en la personne d'Adenor Langlois. Les Langlois n'avaient pas hésité un instant, ils connaissaient les Malfoy de réputation et ce fut bien assez pour eux.

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy et Septime Langlois eurent achevé leurs discours respectifs, tous se levèrent de table et se placèrent au centre de la pièce autour des parents, et d'Adenor et Draco. Adenor essayait de ne pas trembler et Draco évitait de poser son regard sur son père, le regard de la haine, pour lequel il aurait dû payer par la suite.

Les parents prononcèrent des paroles symboliques, que ni Adenor ni Draco n'écoutèrent attentivement, ils avaient tous deux l'impression de se trouver dans une autre dimension, loin, très loin. Néanmoins ils en furent brusquement tirés lorsque leurs parents leur tendirent les bagues de fiançailles. Draco passa délicatement l'anneau au doigt d'Adenor, qui fit de même pour Draco l'instant d'après. Ils sentirent leurs doigts brûler, les anneaux scintillèrent et répandirent une lumière blanche autour d'eux. Puis tout cessa, la lumière faiblit jusqu'à disparaître, le métal des anneaux redevint froid. Le pacte était scellé. Draco savait que tous attendaient que les nouveaux fiancés s'embrassent ou s'étreignent. Il se pencha donc vers Adenor et embrassa doucement sa joue. L'assemblée applaudit, puis tous se dispersèrent les uns après les autres après les avoir félicités. Draco et Adenor restèrent seuls un instant et Draco lui dit :

- « Ni toi ni moi n'avons choisi, et je n'avais jamais pensé que l'on déciderait pour moi. » Mais tant de choses avaient changé ces derniers temps, avaient échappé à son contrôle. Il reprit : « Je t'ai détestée sans te connaître, mais maintenant je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que les choses se passent au mieux. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes... »

La lèvre d'Adenor trembla, mais elle lui sourit courageusement et avec reconnaissance. Une nouvelle fois elle serra sa main dans la sienne, puis ils furent hapés par la foule des convives.


	3. Murmures

_Enfin un chapitre un peu plus long ;-)_

_Les choses vont commencer à s'activer..._

_Et j'attends vos reviews ø_

**Chapitre III : Murmures**

- « Du blanc ? C'est hors de question ! »

- « Ne fais pas ta difficile veux-tu ! Toutes les femmes de cette famille se sont mariées en blanc pur et il en sera de même pour toi. »

- « Vous avez choisi mon mari, laissez-moi au moins choisir ma robe ! » protesta Adenor.

- « Quelle couleur voudrais-tu donc porter à un mariage ! » s'esclaffa Gisèle Langlois.

- « Eh bien... pas du blanc ! De l'écru ou de l'ivoire à défaut de mieux, mais pas du blanc, je déteste le blanc, vous le savez mère. »

- « De l'écru ou de l'ivoire ? »

- « Oui, avec quelques touches de bordeaux ou de... »

- « De bordeaux ? »

- « Oui ou de vert plutôt, et... »

- « Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? De l'écru et du vert ! » Gisèle Langlois pinça les lèvres et fixa sa fille de ses froides prunelles d'agathe. Elle roula des yeux et dit « Soit, allons-y pour l'ivoire, mais tu peux oublier le vert, le bordeaux ou toute autre idée stupide qui te serait passée par la tête. »

Adenor avait eu sa victoire, mais ce fut la seule qu'elle remporta lors des nombreux débats que la famille Langlois mena quant à l'organisation du mariage. Les Malfoy s'occupaient du repas et de la décoration des salles, les Langlois étaient chargés des décorations pour la cérémonie et de la musique.

Les Langlois et les Malfoy s'invitèrent plusieurs fois à dîner pour débattre de l'organisation du mariage et du logis des futurs époux. Adenor faillit devenir folle de rage lorsque leurs parents respectifs commencèrent à échanger leurs idées sur la décoration et l'ameublement de la maison. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, Adenor se leva, s'excusa calmement et sortit de la salle. Elle s'enferma aux toilettes et mordit la manche de sa robe de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de hurler. L'instant d'après on frappait à la porte. Elle ouvrit violemment, prête cette fois-ci à assumer pleinement les conséquences de sa colère. Elle s'apaisa néanmoins rapidement : c'était Draco.

- « Ne t'en fais pas. » lui dit-il. « Laissons-les faire, comme ça nous aurons la paix pour le moment, tu pourras tout réarranger à ta façon après. »

Adenor acquiesça, mais était toujours passablement énervée. Elle était si contrariée qu'une larme perla au coin de ses yeux noirs. Draco l'essuya doucement. Adenor lui sourit timidement et ils retournèrent à table. Adenor n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la soirée et laissa ses parents et futurs beaux-parents faire à leur guise.

Plus le jour du mariage approchait et plus Adenor s'inquiétait : Draco et elle n'avaient pas pu parler une seule fois de ce qui se passerait par la suite, de la façon dont ils vivraient ensemble... Seraient-ils comme deux étrangers vivant sous le même toit ? Allaient-ils se forcer et faire semblant ? Allaient-ils faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas mariés ? Allaient-ils attendre qu'un jour peut-être... Adenor soupira et blottit son visage dans ses mains. Elle était désamparée. Elle ne pouvait même pas avoir le réconfort d'être chez elle, en France, là où elle avait ses repères, de s'y réfugier. Cette année, sûrement après avoir parlé aux Malfoy, ses parents et elle s'étaient installés en Angleterre, alors que son père y avait trouvé un travail plus intéressant - c'est-à-dire plus prestigieux et digne de son rang. C'est ainsi qu'Adenor s'était retrouvée à vivre dans la ville voisine de _Malfoy Manor_ et s'était perdue dans la forêt communale et domaniale. Elle ne pouvait se sentir chez elle ici, d'autant plus qu'elle associait désormais le déménagement au mariage.

Marianne entra alors dans la chambre et trouva sa jeune maîtresse plongée dans de bien tristes pensées.

- « Je vous ai amené un bon 'tit thé. »

- « C'est gentil, mais... »

- « Ah non pas de mais ! Ca va vous faire du bien, vous verrez. »

Adenor accepta à contre-coeur. Boire le thé ne la soulagea en rien de ses inquiétudes, mais au moins elle avait un peu moins froid. Un vent violent mugissait au-dehors et le froid s'infiltrait pernicieusement dans la maison par toutes les petites fentes qu'il pouvait trouver.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, quel homme ne tomberait pas amoureux de vous ? »

- « C'est gentil, mais... peut-être que lui ne m'aimera jamais, et même s'il m'aime, rien ne garantit que je l'aime en retour un jour. » Adenor marqua une pause, puis reprit pensivement « Il a quelque chose... »

- « Vous voyez ! » sourit Marianne.

- « Non non, je voulais dire quelque chose d'étrange... quelque chose de froid, de... Oh bien entendu ça n'a rien à voir avec son père, mais c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de... cruel en lui. »

- « Cruel ? » s'exclama Marianne, qui était toujours très inquiète pour sa chère Adenor.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit, mais quand je le vois c'est comme si... je ne peux m'empêcher de l'associer à ce mot. »

- « Je ne comprends pas bien... »

- « Eh bien je doute qu'il soit d'un naturel cruel, pourtant sa vie et son être semblent associés à ce concept. »

- « Vous vous posez trop de questions. »

- « Je n'y peux rien... et je ne fais qu'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant. »

- « Vous l'avez ressenti à chaque fois ? »

- « Non, mais plusieurs fois. Pas à chaque fois, mais certains jours cette impression était bien là... En le voyant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au mot 'cruauté'. »

- « Je ne comprends vraiment pas : vous dites qu'il ne doit pas l'être, mais après vous dites que vous le ressentez en lui. »

- « C'est comme si c'était _en_ lui, mais que ce n'était pas _lui_. Enfin, laissons cela, ça ne fait rien. Le trousseau est presque prêt et dans deux semaines je serai mariée... et en attendant je passe cette année à m'ennuyer ici au lieu d'étudier. » Elle soupira.

- « Vous avez déjà fait de bonnes études. » voulut la consoler la camériste.

- « Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais aimé continuer et ça m'aurait occupée. »

- « Oh vous avez le trousseau à préparer, et vous lisez toujours beaucoup. »

Adenor ne répondit pas, Marianne était une âme bonne mais simple et il y avait certains sujets dont il ne servait à rien de débattre avec elle.

Adenor s'endormit péniblement ce soir-là et très vite son sommeil fut troublé de cauchemars. Dans l'un d'eux elle vit Draco se transformer en Lucius, et celui-ci se métamorphoser en serpent. Le serpent rampa sur le sol et soudain elle le vit fendre sur elle, la gueule grande ouverte, découvrant ses longs crochets vénimeux. Adenor hurla et se redressa dans son lit. Elle saisit sa baguette et éclaira la pièce. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. La jeune femme finit par se calmer, mais n'osa pas se lever pour boire un verre d'eau à la salle de bain. Elle craignait que si elle se levait de son lit, le serpent viendrait s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Adenor appuya son dos contre le mur, replia les genoux contre sa poitrine et ramena la couette sous son menton, sa baguette toujours serrée dans la main. Pendant plusieurs heures elle ne put fermer l'oeil, puis le sommeil eut raison d'elle et Adenor s'endormit au petit matin.

Adenor fut invitée encore deux fois à dîner chez les Malfoy avec ses parents. A présent, lorsqu'elle voyait Lucius Malfoy, elle avait du mal à ne pas l'imaginer avec des crochets à la place des dents, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle demeurait courtoise et détachée, calme et posée.

Draco quant à lui n'eut pas l'air très bien les quelques fois où Adenor le vit pendant ces deux semaines. Il semblait très préoccupé et Adenor se demandait si ses inquiétudes pouvaient avoir un quelconque rapport avec le mariage. Il avait semblé prendre les choses avec plus de philosophie qu'elle. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Adenor brûlait de le savoir, mais dans le même temps elle redoutait ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre au sujet de Draco. « _Cruauté, cruauté, cruauté !_ » semblait lui murmurer une voix sinistre et chuintante.

-§-§-

Demain, demain... demain elle serait mariée, demain son destin serait scellé de manière irrévocable. Désormais seule la Mort la délivrerait. Pendant les fiançailles elle pouvait toujours espérer que ses parents rompent l'accord passé avec les Malfoy, mais demain... demain plus rien ne pourrait briser l'alliance, si ce n'est la Mort elle-même. Adenor était terrifiée. Elle savait que si elle divorçait, sa vie deviendrait infernale. Comment pouvait-on laisser sa destinée dépendre ainsi de la volonté de deux personnes, elle était comme attachée par des chaînes invisibles qui s'étaient subrepticement enroulées autour de ses poignets sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, depuis toute petite. Comment toute sa vie pouvait-elle être contrôlée par deux personnes, deux personnes qui avaient pouvoir sur tout, pouvaient décider de tout ? Ils avaient le pouvoir de la rendre heureuse ou malheureuse à jamais.

La jeune femme laissa néanmoins ses pensées vagabonder vers ses rêves d'enfance et d'adolescence : un mariage romantique, un amour tendre et passionné, un enterrement de vie de jeune fille avec des amies proches. Mais elle n'avait ni amies proches ni tendre amant. Rien n'était comme elle l'avait rêvé. Il n'était ni _très_ grand, ni brun, ses yeux n'étaient pas ambrés et son rire n'était pas... non en fait elle ne l'avait même jamais entendu rire. Adenor soupira. Il ne servait à rien de se torturer sur des pensées aussi insipides. Il y avait plus important, plus préoccupant : était-il un homme bon ? Allait-il la respecter et la laisser vivre librement ? Allait-il s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait ? Allaient-ils pouvoir partager ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux passe-temps ?

Adenor devait néanmoins admettre qu'il avait de très beaux yeux et un sourire plaisant. Tout n'était peut-être pas noir, Draco allait peut-être s'avérer être un très bon compagnon. Pourtant elle ne pouvait songer à lui en d'autres termes : un compagnon, voilà tout.

Sa mère entra alors dans la chambre. Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser au moins ce soir ? La laisser faire ses adieux à sa vie de jeune fille et à ses rêves brisés ? Gisèle Langlois jeta un coup d'oeil au trousseau pour tout vérifier, puis eut la mauvaise idée de formuler une nouvelle critique à la fin de son inspection. Adenor lui fit une réplique acerbe et le ton monta rapidement. Adenor saisit sa cape, sa baguette et sortit de la maison. Elle ne répondit pas aux appels courroucés de sa mère et pénétra dans l'épaisse forêt prise par le givre. Adenor marcha au hasard, elle était d'humeur effroyable et n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds chez elle avant le matin. Oh elle finirait peut-être même par mourir de froid ? '_En voilà une bonne idée_' se dit-elle, l'âme triste et noire.

Adenor réussit alors à retrouver un chemin qu'elle avait emprunté plusieurs fois auparavant et qui menait à un petit étang au coeur de la forêt. Elle s'assit près de l'étang qui commençait à geler et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle poussa un long soupir... mais sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit une voix provenir de derrière elle :

- « Adenor ? »

La jeune femme se leva et remarqua alors Draco perché dans un arbre. Il descendit agilement et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... »

- « Ce n'est rien. Que fais-tu ici ? »

- « J'aime venir ici lorsque j'ai besoin de calme. Et toi ? »

- « Moi c'est pareil. Ou je venais ici ou je tuais ma mère. »

- « Je vois... » Draco se passa une main sur la nuque. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Adenor. Elle était une parfaite étrangère et demain elle serait sa femme.

- « Ca paraît irréel, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle alors.

- « Oui... je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser... On n'a même pas pu faire un peu connaissance. »

- « Tu viens t'asseoir ? » invita Adenor qui reprenait place près de l'étang. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle, et tous deux gardèrent le silence un moment.

- « Ca va te paraître bête mais... je me demandais... quel âge as-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il. Lui non plus n'avait rien demandé à ses parents. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir.

- « J'ai 22 ans, je suis née en novembre. Et toi ? »

- « J'en ai 23, je suis né en juin. Tu as été à quelle école ? »

- « Beauxbâtons, comme je suis française. Et j'ai étudié à Paris ensuite. Et toi tu étais à Poudlard j'imagine ? »

- « Oui... à hum Serpentard. Et maintenant je travaille au ministère. »

- « Quel département ? »

- « Justice. Je voudrais grimper les échelons jusqu'au Mangenmagot d'ici quelques années. Pour le moment je suis inspecteur. »

- « Ca consiste en quoi ? »

- « J'inspecte les dossiers, je note des pistes, j'essaie de combler les lacunes et régler les problèmes liés au contenu du dossier, je transmets les informations soit aux Aurors soit au Mangenmagot et je veille à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de falsification. Je prépare les procès en quelque sorte. Tu travailles toi ? »

- « Non, ma famille est très conservatrice... Oh le bel euphémisme. » railla-t-elle, pour elle-même. « Ils m'ont laissée faire des études, mais d'après eux une femme ne doit pas être trop intelligente ni travailler. J'ai donc eu l'immense joie d'apprendre à coudre, tricoter... à être une digne maîtresse de maison. Autant te le dire tout de suite : ce n'est pas ce que je compte devenir. »

- « Ca se comprend... tu sais moi je... Ne pense pas que je t'empêcherai de réaliser tes projets. Si tu veux étudier encore, travailler, quoi que ce soit eh bien tu fais comme tu veux. J'aurai pas mon mot à dire. Je vois pas pourquoi je serais contre ou pourquoi je t'en empêcherais. »

- « Merci... J'avoue qu'en voyant ta famille j'avais un peu peur... »

- « Ils sont assez vieux jeu aussi oui, mais heureusement je suis plus ouvert qu'eux. » C'était d'ailleurs ça le problème. S'il ne s'était pas écarté du chemin que son père avait tracé pour lui... « A propos, ça te dérange pas si on n'a pas d'elfe de maison ? Je supporterais pas... »

- « Oh au contraire ! Je ne veux pas d'elfe, surtout pas ! »

Après un autre moment de silence, Adenor demanda :

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais parler de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule alors qu'on a tout à découvrir l'un de l'autre et que j'attends ça depuis des semaines, savoir un peu avec qui je vivrai à partir de demain... Mais euh, voilà... » Adenor s'éclaircit la voix « J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien, mes parents ont toujours refusé, c'est bête mais... »

- « Tu pourras avoir un chien si tu veux. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas ramener de chat. »

Adenor rit.

- « Je n'aime pas les chats moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es plutôt hiver ou été ? »

- « Plutôt hiver. »

- « Moi aussi. La chaleur me rend apathique. »

- « Plutôt couche-tard ou couche-tôt ? » Ils rirent ensemble. Adenor sourit, Draco avait un rire très agréable. Elle n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais il avait une belle voix, lorsqu'il parlait un peu plus vite et laissait sa langue se délier. Elle aimait son accent britannique et décida de davantage soigner le sien.

- « Couche-tard. » répondit-elle. « J'ai l'impression d'être plus efficace et plus créative la nuit que le jour. »

- « J'aime bien me coucher tard aussi, mais je me lève toujours tôt. Je ne supporte pas de dormir le matin. Tu dis que tu es plus créative, tu as des passions artistiques alors ? »

- « Je peins, et dessine un peu. »

- « Oh ? Tu me montreras un jour ? »

- « Oui bien sûr, si ça t'intéresse. »

- « Oui oui ça m'intéresse crois-moi ! »

- « C'est drôle, ça n'a jamais vraiment intéressé qui que ce soit avant... Et toi, tu as une activité de ce genre ? »

- « Pas tellement non. Il m'arrivait d'écrire, mais je n'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis bien longtemps. J'ai écrit quelques nouvelles et je me suis arrêté. Je préfère lire et regarder ce que font les autres en fait. Et mine de rien ça prend du temps ce genre de choses. »

- « Oui c'est vrai. Tu travailles beaucoup ? »

- « Peut-être trop, mais je ne veux pas rester inspecteur toute ma vie. Je m'en lasserais vite. Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tes parents ne pourront plus t'en empêcher ? Tu avais fait des études de quoi d'ailleurs ? »

- « J'ai étudié les Runes et les Potions. J'ai fait un double cursus. J'aimerais bien être préparatrice, ou prof en labo. »

- « Pas de métier lié aux Runes alors ? »

- « Sur mission ça me plairait je pense : faire une traduction de temps en temps par exemple. Mais pas plus. »

Les deux fiancés parlèrent encore longuement de tout et de rien, de certains de leurs rêves, de leurs goûts en général et tous deux furent soulagés de se découvrir de nombreux points communs. Adenor n'était néanmoins pas tellement rassurée. Elle sentait chez Draco un secret lourd et terrible et elle redoutait le jour où elle l'apprendrait, peut-être à ses dépens... Elle aurait moins l'impression de rejoindre un parfait inconnu à l'autel, mais il restait beaucoup à faire.

Ils finirent par se lever et firent une partie du chemin de retour ensemble, en silence. Alors qu'ils devaient se séparer, Draco brisa le silence :

- « Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'en prie fais-moi confiance... » murmura-t-il. Il s'éloigna aussitôt vers _Malfoy Manor_ et Adenor n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Étrangement elle voulait lui faire confiance, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait été si doux à l'instant, et si triste... Un murmure. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à voix haute. Un murmure. Un secret.


	4. Ton vin, ta lumière

**Chapitre IV : Ton vin, ta lumière**

- « Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

- « Oui j'ai tout réduit dans mon coffret... »

- « Très bien, nous allons transplaner chez les Malfoy, tu te prépareras là-bas. Et on ne repassera pas par la maison après. » La maison ? Elle n'avait jamais appelé les endroits où elle habitait « la maison ». C'était donc la dernière fois qu'elle serait là. Adenor aurait presque pu en être heureuse...

Elle se contenta néanmoins d'acquiescer d'un air résolu. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Rien. Depuis le début elle savait qu'il était plus sage d'accepter, d'obéir à ses parents. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'ils la fassent agir par _Imperium_, ce dont ils seraient parfaitement capables. Elle était dirigée là aussi, elle obéissait à un ordre impérieux, mais elle gardait toute sa raison et ses sens en éveil. Il fallait choisir le moindre mal. Et si ça ne marchait pas entre Draco et elle ils se permettraient sûrement de chercher l'amour ailleurs... Après tout, ils ne briseraient pas réellement de serment, comme ils n'avaient pas choisi librement de s'unir. Il n'y avait infidélité que s'il y avait eu amour au départ. Tout cela était question d'apparence, uniquement d'apparence.

Adenor, Marianne et Mme Langlois s'installèrent dans une des chambres d'amis de _Malfoy Manor_. Adenor fut vêtue (dernière fois que je mets un corset !), coiffée (dernière fois qu'on m'arrache les cheveux !) et enfin maquillée (dernière fois que l'on me mettra le bâton de mascara dans l'oeil !). Adenor fut patiente et ne dit mot pendant toute la préparation. A la fin, sa mère récapitula :

- « Bien, tu as le médaillon pour le quelque chose de vieux, la robe pour le quelque chose de neuf, les gants pour le quelque chose de prêté et enfin un ruban pour le quelque chose de bleu. Tout y est. » '_Sauf l'amour',_ se dit Adenor. « Tu me sembles prête. Essaie au moins de sourire ! »

Adenor foudroya sa mère du regard et celle-ci ne répliqua pas, contrairement à d'habitude. Commençait-elle à regretter ? A avoir des remords ? '_Certainement pas_' pensa Adenor. _Des remords ? Elle ? Jamais !_

Un luxueux bouquet fut apporté à la mariée par Narcissa Malfoy, et Septime Langlois vint chercher sa fille pour la mener à l'autel qui avait été dressé dans le jardin, dans une bulle de chaleur. Adenor n'arrivait toujours pas à se réconcillier avec le fait qu'elle se mariait en hiver. Elle aimait l'hiver, mais lorsqu'il était blanc, or aujourd'hui la nature était grise et morne et visiblement il n'y aurait pas le moindre rayon de soleil, pas la moindre lueur d'espoir. Adenor avait hâte que la cérémonie et le banquet soient passés, qu'elle puisse trouver un peu de paix dans son futur logis, s'y isoler et penser calmement à ce qui adviendrait désormais.

Draco se trouvait près de l'autel, à côté de son parrain qui serait son témoin. De l'autre côté se tenaient Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Gisèle Langlois prit place auprès d'eux et l'instant d'après la mariée arriva au bras autoritaire de son père. Adenor avait l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds. Oh si seulement elle pouvait reculer et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mettre fin à cette masquarade. Son père rafermit la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de la jeune femme et celle-ci continua à le suivre sans résister. Elle arriva finalement à l'autel, sans avoir écouté la moindre note de musique. Elle avait suivi la cadence de son père, mais ne saurait dire quelle musique avait été jouée. Elle avait l'impression d'être un automate, un pantin dont on tirait les ficelles. Son père la laissa, Adenor prit machinalement place auprès de Draco et c'est alors qu'elle essaya de revenir à la réalité. Ils échangèrent un bref sourire pour se donner du courage et ne pas rendre les choses plus désagréables. Draco prit délicatement la main d'Adenor dans la sienne et le mage célébrant commença à parler.

Le sang d'Adenor ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le mage reprit la formule traditionnelle qu'elle détestait tant « Q_ui donne cette femme pour épouse ?_ » et lorsque son père y répondit en manquant d'éclater de fierté. Il ne la donnait pas, il la sacrifiait, il la sacrifiait sur l'autel de traditions stupides et de ses intérêts personnels, financiers et sociaux. Des histoires de rangs, d'argent... Adenor commença à se sentir mal, la tête lui tournait. Draco sembla le sentir car il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

- « Adenor, ca va ? »

Adenor acquiesça et inspira profondément.

Après maintes paroles inutiles qu'Adenor écouta à peine, vint le moment des voeux. Adenor était paniquée, mais une telle sincérité brillait dans les yeux gris de Draco lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux. Il semblait vouloir tout faire pour que les choses se passent au mieux, pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Elle l'ignorait, mais en vérité Draco voulait se faire aimer d'elle, être digne d'elle.

Draco lâcha doucement la main d'Adenor. Son parrain lui donna la bougie et l'anneau, Adenor redonna son bouquet à Narcissa, et Draco prononça les voeux :

- « De ma main, j'écarterai tes chagrins. Ta coupe ne sera jamais vide, car je serai ton vin. Avec cette chandelle je serai ta lumière si tu traverses les ténèbres. Avec cet anneau, je te demande de t'unir à moi. »

Il redonna la bougie à son parrain et passa l'anneau au doigt d'Adenor.

Adenor fit de même à son tour et le mage célébrant prononça quelques paroles. Puis vint le moment tant redouté du baiser. Draco savait que cette fois il ne s'en tirerait pas avec un simple baiser sur la joue. Les mariés s'embrassèrent brièvement et l'assemblée se réjouit d'une voix.

Adenor essaya de sourire alors qu'elle remontait l'allée au bras du jeune homme qui était désormais son époux, mais elle n'y arriva pas réellement. Son baiser avait été doux et tendre, et elle aurait aimé ce qu'elle avait ressenti si seulement elle avait pu sortir de ses pensées sombres, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Adenor et Draco essayèrent tous deux d'être plus présents lors du repas, de répondre aux invités et d'entretenir les conversations. Adenor discuta un peu avec le parrain de Draco. Il était une des personnes avec qui elle avait eu très envie de parler : l'homme était sombre et froid, sinistre même, pourtant il semblait cacher une nature plus sensible et Adenor crut voir en lui l'âme d'un artiste. Severus Snape était tout cela en effet, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué et Adenor ne pouvait que se fier à son intuition.

La journée fut longue et alors que la nuit hivernale précoce allait tomber, Adenor se sentait vidée et erreintée. Les invités partirent, et Adenor monta prendre ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle salua poliment les Malfoy, ignora ses parents et attendit Draco dehors. Celui-ci la rejoignit aussitôt.

- « Tu as tout alors ? »

- « Oui c'est bon. »

- « Je vais nous faire transplaner. » Draco savait où était la maison, il y était allé la semaine dernière, mais Adenor l'ignorait. Il lui offrit son bras et l'instant d'après ils transplanaient.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bosquet en pleine campagne. Des vallons verts aux courbes généreuses s'étendaient à perte de vue, caressés par les délicats rayons du couchant, des oiseaux cachés dans les haies de bocage chantaient doucement pour se réchauffer, les mugissements de la mer se faisaient entendre au loin. Adenor sourit. Elle pourrait aimer cet endroit, elle le sentait.

- « C'est par ici. »

Draco mena Adenor, toujours à son bras, à travers champs et s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard.

- « La voilà. »

Adenor vit alors leur maison pour la première fois. C'était une belle bâtisse victorienne de pierre rose et blanche flanquée d'une petite tour aussi adorable qu'élégante. Adenor l'aima aussitôt et fut saisie d'un heureux présentiment.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison. Draco ouvrit la porte et fit galamment entrer la jeune femme.

- « Bienvenue chez toi ! »

Adenor lui sourit et se laissa guider dans la maison. Draco lui fit visiter toutes les pièces de la cave au grenier, où ils abandonnèrent cadeaux et effets du mariage, puis revint au premier étage et lui dit :

- « Je pensais que tu aimerais prendre cette chambre-là, qu'en dis-tu ? Elle est exposée au couchant. »

Adenor suivit Draco dans une des chambres de la tour et acquiesça son approbation. Apparemment Draco avait décidé qu'ils feraient chambre à part et Adenor en aurait poussé un formidable soupir de soulagement si seulement elle l'avait osé. A la place elle demanda :

- « Tu prendras laquelle ? »

- « Celle qui est au bout du couloir, elle me plaisait bien. Bon et dis-moi, quelles couleurs on met ? On ne va pas laisser ça comme ça. » En effet, autant l'extérieur de la maison était clair et acceuillant, autant l'intérieur était froid et morose.

Adenor et Draco se mirent d'accord pour avoir des murs écrus, des rideaux de velours bordeaux dans certaines pièces et d'un vert foncé assez doux dans d'autres. Ils laissèrent le mobilier tel quel, ils changèrent juste la couleur des fauteuils et des différentes pièces de tissu de la maison.

- « Ils nous ont mis de quoi manger quelques jours. On ira faire les courses ensemble dans la semaine, d'accord ? »

- « Oui, ça sera très bien. Ah et je pensais installer mon atelier à côté de la bibliothèque. »

- « Chouette idée, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

- « Non ça ira, je te remercie. » Adenor regretta aussitôt d'avoir refusé, ils auraient eu l'occasion de faire quelque chose ensemble, mais elle ne revint pas sur sa décision.

Chacun aménagea donc sa chambre et son bureau et ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'un peu plus tard pour boire un thé dans le salon. Ils bavardèrent un peu, puis chacun prit un livre. Ils passèrent ainsi le restant de la soirée en silence puis allèrent se coucher sans dîner : ils avaient mangé plus que suffisamment au mariage, bien que'ils n'auraient rien avalé s'ils avaient pu. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre. Aucun ne dormit bien cette nuit-là. Adenor s'endormit finalement après s'être dit qu'elle ferait comme s'ils étaient colocataires. Cela marcherait peut-être mieux ainsi...

Adenor bailla, s'étira et se laissa retomber dans son lit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, aucune. Elle regarda le cadran de sa montre et soupira. Elle rejeta la couverture d'un air résolu et se glissa hors du lit. Elle frissonna et se hâta de s'habiller chaudement.

Adenor descendit et entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle y entra et fut surprise de voir Draco vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir habillé en moldu, enfin en presque moldu.

- « Bonjour... »

- « Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

- « Ca va merci... » répondit Adenor qui préféra passer l'insomnie sous silence. « Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? »

- « Euh non... Je suis pas très frileux, et il fait meilleur ici qu'à l'étage. Il faudra chauffer un peu. »

- « Oui... » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- « Tu prends quoi le matin ? »

- « Juste un café. » Elle s'était forcée chez les Malfoy, tout comme Draco.

- « Ah oui ? Comme moi. Serré ? »

- « De préférence. »

- « Sans sucre ? »

- « Oui s'il te plaît. »

Ils se sourirent et Draco prépara les deux cafés. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine et sirotèrent leur café en silence.

- « Je reprends demain à 8h. » dit finalement Draco.

- « Tu termines à quelle heure ? »

- « 18h généralement, parfois 19h. Tu as des projets pour ta journée de demain ? »

- « Je pensais aller me promener un peu aux alentours puis aller à Londres, voir si je pourrais trouver un travail. »

- « Je regarderai les annonces au ministère pour toi si tu veux. »

- « C'est gentil, merci. Tiens à propos, ton père est au ministère aussi, non ? »

Draco manqua de se brûler en se renversant du café sur la main.

- « Euh oui... J'avais oublié que je le verrai là-bas aussi. »

- « Aussi ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Comment ça tu le verras là-bas _aussi? _»

- « Je voulais dire que je le _voyais_ aussi là-bas. Je m'étais dit que maintenant que j'étais parti... Je devais être sur mon petit nuage. »

Adenor n'insista pas, mais demeura perplexe. Où pouvait-il voir son père en-dehors du travail ? Pourquoi était-il amené à le voir ? Que faisait-il ?

Toujours ces secrets, toujours cette crainte, la crainte de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre, sur le père, sur le fils. Dorénavant, elle était mêlée à tout cela, sans le vouloir, sans même savoir. Elle avait été précipitée au coeur d'événements dont elle ne pouvait même pas saisir la portée, l'enjeu. Si seulement elle savait... Mais voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? L'ignorance n'était-elle pas plus souhaitable qu'apprendre une vérité qui ne pouvait être que douloureuse, révoltante ?

Chacun passa la journée à sa convenance, sans vraiment chercher à se parler ou à s'occuper ensemble. Il leur faudrait du temps, du temps pour s'habituer à la présence de l'autre, du temps pour se découvrir et s'accepter au quotidien. Draco alla se coucher de bonne heure et Adenor essaya de dessiner un peu avant d'aller dormir à son tour, dans sa petite chambre où un feu dansant crépitait.


	5. Le faire vivre et survivre

_Merci à Laumie et __Aulandra mes fidèles revieweuses__. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé. J'aime bien connaître l'avis des lecteurs, c'est vraiment important ! ;-)_

_Habituellement je mets à jour les mercredi et dimanche, mais cette fois je serai absente du 5 au 11._

_Donc la prochaine mise à jour sera pour le 11 au soir ou le 12. Mais pour vous consoler, sachez que le chapitre 6 sera un peu plus long._

**Chapitre V : Le faire vivre et survivre**

On frappa à la porte et Adenor descendit ouvrir, intriguée. C'était sa mère. Adenor la fixa froidement, sans mot dire.

- « Bonjour. Je suis venue t'apporter l'album. »

- « Quel album ? » répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- « L'album photos du mariage. » Gisèle le lui tendit. Adenor le saisit et le jeta sans cérémonie sur la commode du vestibule. Elle dit alors :- « Bon... Que ce soit bien clair une fois pour toutes, comme visiblement vous n'avez toujours pas compris : je ne veux. plus. jamais. vous. _Revoir_ ! » articula-t-elle. « Cet idiot de mage a dit que père me donnait en mariage, cela signifie que je ne vous appartiens plus. Vous m'avez _donnée_. Comme on donne un enfant qu'on aban_donne_. Je n'ai plus de compte à vous rendre, je n'ai plus à souffrir votre présence. »

Adenor lui ferma la porte au nez et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle était soulagée, mais si triste à la fois. Jamais elle n'avait eu de famille et jamais elle n'en aurait. Tout était devenu tellement définitif, irrévocable. Les minces espoirs qu'elle avait continués de nourrir, contre toute raison, étaient ruinés. Et surtout, rejeter sa mère signifiait ne plus jamais revoir Marianne, à qui elle était très attachée. Marianne avait été sa seule confidente, la seule présence bienveillante dans sa vie... Des larmes commencèrent à couler entre les doigts délicats de la jeune femme. Adenor était soulagée que Draco soit au travail, qu'aurait-il donc pensé d'elle ! Pourtant elle sentit qu'il ne l'aurait pas mal jugée, peut-être même l'aurait-il aidée. Et Adenor se posait tant de questions sur lui et sa famille, ses relations avec son père notamment... Un secret terrible pesait sur les épaules du jeune homme et sur les siennes par le même biais à présent.

-§-

- « Bonsoir ! » lança Draco en entrant.

- « Bonsoir ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

- « Plutôt bien, j'ai eu un dossier très intéressant. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

- « Non, je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse et je n'ai trouvé aucune annonce. J'ai fait du porte à porte dans les apothèques mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'assistante. J'irai à Sainte Mangouste demain, sinon j'essaierai à l'Université. » Elle passa la visite de sa mère sous silence.

- « D'accord. J'ai regardé pour toi au ministère. Rien ne m'a paru intéressant, mais j'ai tout de même noté les annonces. Tiens. »

- « Merci, c'est gentil ! » Adenor parcourut les annonces et secoua la tête. « Je les garde au cas où. On peut se permettre d'être difficile au départ, mais après il faut se faire une raison. » Elle monta les mettre dans son bureau et redescendit aussitôt.

- « On pourra aller faire les courses quand ? »

- « Demain matin peut-être ? » proposa Draco. « J'irai au travail une heure plus tard. »

- « Ca ne pose pas de problème ? »

- « Non aucun, tant que je fais mes heures. »

- « D'accord. »

- « Ca te dirait d'aller boire une bièreaubeurre ce soir après dîner ? »

- « Oh ce serait super ! » s'émerveilla Adenor. Elle n'était jamais beaucoup sortie. Elle sourit à Draco. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils allèrent préparer le dîner.

Dès qu'ils eurent mangé et rangé la vaiselle, ils sortirent transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Draco lui fit rapidement visiter le village. Tous les magasins étaient fermés et Adenor ne put regarder que les vitrines faiblement éclairées, mais elle avait eu tellement hâte de voir le village qu'elle s'en satisfaisait tout à fait. Draco la mena aux _Trois Balais_ et la fit entrer. Adenor l'entendit alors soupirer derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait, elle vit trois personnes les regarder : deux de travers et la troisième, une jeune femme - assez jolie, remarqua Adenor - avec une sorte d'appréhension. Lorsque Draco passa près de leur table il les salua d'un signe froid mais poli de la tête. Ils répondirent tous les trois 'Malfoy' et retournèrent à leur conversation.

Draco tira une chaise pour Adenor en lui souriant, mais son sourire était voilé.

- « Je vais chercher nos boissons, que voudrais-tu boire ? »

- « Eh bien une bièreaubeurre s'il te plaît. »

- « Ca marche. »

Draco repassa près de la table où étaient installés les trois jeunes gens.

- « Hé Malfoy ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux : - « Potter ? »

- « C'était vrai alors ? »

- « Tu pourrais être plus explicite ou le langage humain ne fait toujours pas partie de tes capacités intellectuelles ? »

- « Vrai que tu t'es marié ? »

- « En quoi ça te regarde ? »

- « Tu l'as droguée pour qu'elle dise oui ? »

Draco s'appuya sur la table et se pencha vers Harry. Il lui murmura :

- « Fais attention Potter, si tu dis un seul mot de travers sur elle, je ferai en sorte que le langage ne fasse _jamais_ partie de tes facultés. »

- « T'énerve pas, je voulais juste satisfaire ma curiosité. »

- « Ca non plus ça n'a pas changé on dirait ? Toujours curieux, toujours à te mêler des affaires des autres. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir concerné par tout ce qui se passe, que ce soit autour de toi ou non. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, comme la tienne ne me regarde pas. Je ne te pose pas de questions, fais-en autant. Et pour ta gouverne, Adenor et moi sommes amis. »

- « Amis ? Quoi ? » Harry se mit à rire et Draco s'autorisa à imaginer pendant une délicieuse seconde qu'il le transformait en hyène balafrée à lunettes. « Comment toi ? Draco Malfoy, tu es ami avec la femme qu'on t'a fait épouser ? Tu n'en as pas profité pour... »

- « Harry ! » C'était Hermione.

- « Je te remercie Granger, mais je sais me défendre tout seul. Potter, encore un mot de travers sur cette histoire et crois-moi tu t'en souviendras. »

- « Quoi tu vas m'amener à ton cher Lord Voldemort ? »

Un rictus froid et ironique se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du Serpentard. Il repondit d'une voix blanche :

- « Tu es toujours aussi pitoyable, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit change un peu de registre veux-tu ? Je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement, tu me chantes toujours le même refrain. Laisse-moi juste te rappeler que tu ne me connais pas, pas du tout, et que tu ne me connaîtras jamais si tu persistes à être aussi aveugle que tu l'es. Granger, mes amitiés à Breven. » Après un bref salut, Draco s'éloigna vers le comptoir. Il demanda deux bièreaubeurres et retourna s'asseoir avec Adenor, sans un regard à l'inséparable trio.

- « Breven ? » demanda Ron entre-temps.

- « Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ou quoi ? Je t'en ai parlé je ne sais combien de fois ! C'est un collègue à moi. Il connaît bien Malfoy. »

Ron grogna et n'ajouta rien.

- « Draco ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Adenor.

- « Excuse-moi pour la petite scène. Des vieux _amis_ de l'école. Weasley, Granger et Potter, les inséparables. »

- « Potter ? »

- « Oui LE Harry Potter. » ironisa-t-il, la voix chargée d'amertume.

- « Je... c'est bizarre de le voir là. »

- « Pourquoi ? Il est sûrement aussi soiffard que les piliers de bar là-bas. » Sa bouche se pinça à nouveau en rictus méprisant.

- « Nan je voulais dire avec le danger qu'il court, à ce qu'on dit. »

- « Oui c'est sûr qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières, et peut-être se préparer à un duel aussi. Il a de la chance et ça s'arrête là. Il est trop fouineur et tête-brûlée pour arriver à quelque chose. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom doit être plus expérimenté et réfléchi, et tout le monde sait qu'il veut affronter Potter et en finir avec lui. Je ne vois pas comment il pourra s'en sortir... Bon, changeons de sujet. » Draco se proposa alors de lui raconter des histoires du village et de Poudlard. Adenor but ses paroles, elle était avide de découvrir tout ce monde dont elle n'avait que vaguement entendu parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le trio finit par se lever. Les deux garçons partirent sans un regard pour Draco et Adenor, mais Hermione leur sourit timidement avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami et son fiancé à l'extérieur du pub.

-§-

Quelques nuits plus tard, Adenor se réveilla brusquement. Il lui avait semblé entendre la porte d'entrée... Elle prêta l'oreille. Elle entendit alors la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir et se refermer. Adenor regarda sa montre. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, où avait-il bien pu aller ?

La jeune femme ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Le matin, elle se leva avant Draco et l'attendit dans la cuisine en préparant le café.

- « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

- « Bonjour Draco... bien dormi ? » Adenor chercha à cacher son trouble, à ne rien laisser paraître de ses interrogations.

- « Mouais... je crois qu'il me faudra un double café ce matin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé courir un peu. »

- « Oh, la nuit ? »

- « Oui généralement on souffre d'insomnie la nuit. » se moqua gentiment Draco.

- « Exact... et tu es allé courir à quelle heure alors ? »

- « Je suis rentré vers deux heures. Par contre je n'ai pas regardé l'heure en sortant. »

- « Je vois. » Tout concordait, néanmoins Adenor n'était pas convaincue. Bien entendu Draco n'avait aucune raison d'aborder le sujet, de lui dire de lui-même qu'il était sorti cette nuit, rien n'indiquait qu'il l'avait réveillée. Il aurait très bien pu ne rien lui dire. Il devait donc être sincère. Pourtant... Pourtant la petite voix maudite lui murmurait à nouveau '_cruauté, cruauté !_' Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux de glace... quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Elle avait presque oublié les murmures. _Cruauté ! _Et à quoi avait-il fait allusion en lui demandant de lui faire confiance quoi qu'elle apprenait à son sujet ?

Adenor aurait voulu lui demander, mais ne le fit pas. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula en silence. Draco se leva, nettoya sa tasse et fit un bisou sur la joue à Adenor.

- « Je dois filer. A ce soir, passe une bonne journée ! »

- « Bonne journée... » Adenor appuya son menton au creux de ses paumes. Ce soir elle lui parlerait, c'était décidé. Il lui devait la vérité.

Néanmoins elle n'en eut pas le courage et commençait à avoir la migraine. Elle prit une potion et alla se coucher de bonne heure. Draco, quant à lui, resta lire dans le salon.

Cette nuit-là, Adenor fut à nouveau réveillée. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds de sa chambre. Elle pouvait entendre ce qui se passait en bas.

- « Que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes fou ! Il le saura ! Vous me mettez en danger et vous mettez Adenor en danger ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose... » Adenor se mouva en silence de façon à voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir et le salon. Elle vit alors un vieil homme, très grand et assez mince, se tenir dans l'entrée. Draco semblait paniqué. Adenor pouvait voir l'homme sourire doucement dans sa longue barbe argentée et ses yeux bleus pétiller.

- « Puis-je m'asseoir Draco, n'oublie pas que je suis un vieillard fatigué désormais. »

- « Non ! Sortez immédiatement. »

Dumbledore s'assit dans le salon.

- « Assieds-toi mon garçon tu n'as rien à craindre. »

- « Rien à... »

- « Ma venue-même sera ton alibi. »

- « Comment ça ? Je suis sûr qu'ils surveillent qui entre et sort de cette maison, demain matin il saura ! »

- « Oui demain matin il saura. » répondit calmement le vieil homme. « Car tu iras le voir à la première heure et lui annonceras toi-même. Tu lui diras que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est venu te voir et t'a demandé de le rejoindre. »

- « C'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ? »

- « Bien entendu, et tu le sais très bien. J'ai parlé à Severus, il semblait sentir que tu voulais aborder le sujet et pour ma part je sentais bien que tu voulais me contacter et que tu n'osais pas. »

Draco s'assit finalement en face de Dumbledore. Il n'était plus paniqué, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur ardante : était-ce de l'excitation, de l'espoir... ? Il s'anima :

- « Je voulais vous en parler depuis si longtemps, mais j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur d'une telle mission... »

- « Oh si tu l'es. Severus a confiance en toi et moi aussi. Tu es tout à fait capable de mener une telle mission. »

Draco hocha gravement la tête.

- « Bien, je te contacterai. »

Dumbledore se leva et sortit après avoir salué Draco. Draco resta debout dans l'entrée après avoir refermé. Il réfléchissait. Il venait de prendre un nouveau tournant sur sa route.

- « Draco... »

- « Adenor ? » Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme descendre lentement les escaliers.

- « Je suis désolée... Je me posais tant de questions, depuis le début... J'ai écouté. Mais... je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris. » Elle arriva près de lui. « Draco... cette douleur dans ton regard certains jours, tes sorties la nuit, la raison pour laquelle tu m'as dit de te faire confiance quoi que j'apprenais. Tu es... tu... » Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Draco souleva sa manche gauche.

- « Je le savais. Oh Merlin, oh non dites-moi que... » Adenor plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle murmura quelques mots en français, éperdue, une main de fer s'était saisie de son coeur et semblait vouloir l'écraser dans sa poitrine.

- « Je vais tout te dire. J'aurais dû le faire avant, mais je n'y arrivais pas. » Draco l'entraîna doucement dans le salon. Ils s'assirent et Draco commença à tout lui raconter : la façon dont ses parents l'avaient élevé, l'admiration qu'il avait éprouvée pour son père, puis le moment où il avait commencé à penser par lui-même et s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas suivre le chemin que son père avait tracé pour lui, les rapports avec son père qui s'étaient détériorés, les violences qu'il lui faisait subir, le jour où il avait été enrôlé chez les Mangemorts et le désir qu'il avait de rejoindre Dumbledore et de faire comme son parrain. « J'ai longuement été manipulé, puis j'avais peur, peur de mon père. C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça, je ne voulais pas que ça empire. Alors j'ai obéi. Je me suis détesté pour ça, mais maintenant je vais pouvoir me rendre utile. Ha Potter l'aura dans les dents, sauf s'il ne me croit pas, ce qui risque fort d'arriver. Il a toujours cru que je prêtais allégence à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il le prononce lui, le nom... moi je crois que je ne pourrai jamais. Potter ne l'a pas vu au sommet de sa puissance, il ne sait pas quelle révulsion, quelle haine et quelle terreur il peut inspirer. La plupart des Mangemorts le suivent car ils le craignent trop pour arrêter d'obéir à ses ordres. Mais demain matin je ne montrerai aucune peur, j'irai lui parler et je garderai sa confiance. »

- « Je t'en prie, fais attention... »

- « Ne t'en fais pas. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me croira de son côté nous serons en sécurité. Et dorénavant nous sommes protégés des deux côtés : le camp de Dumbledore ne nous fera rien car je le sers, et celui du Seigneur Noir ne nous fera rien non plus pour les mêmes raisons. Nous sommes couverts des deux côtés. Mais je ferai attention, je te le promets. »

Adenor serra ses mains dans les siennes. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- « Il faudra que tu sois forte toi aussi. » reprit Draco. « Et en toute circonstance, agis comme si tu ignorais tout de mes engagements. Tu n'as jamais vu ma Marque, je la dissimulais sûrement grâce à un sort, tu n'as jamais rien su de mes activités. » Adenor acquiesça. Draco défit ses mains et essuya la larme qui roulait lentement sur sa joue. Il sourit doucement à la merveilleuse jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui. « Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vue, quand tu étais Ingrid, j'ai senti beaucoup de force et de courage en toi. Je sais que tu pourras être forte là aussi. »

- « Ca me fait du bien que tu croies en moi. »

- « Oh oui je crois en toi. Tu m'as conquis tout de suite Adenor... et au mariage je ne pensais qu'à une chose : te rendre heureuse, être digne de toi, et peut-être... » Draco se tut.

- « Te faire aimer de moi ? » proposa Adenor. Elle lui sourit. « Je me suis tenue un peu le même raisonnement tu sais... Je sentais qu'il pourrait y avoir bien plus entre nous que ce mariage arrangé, que l'on pourrait être un vrai couple si on s'en donnait les moyens et si on prenait notre temps... »

Draco caressa doucement sa joue et Adenor serra la main de son époux contre son visage.

- « Tu peux compter sur moi, Draco. » lui dit-elle alors.

Draco rapprocha son visage de celui d'Adenor. Il appuya délicatement son front contre le front d'albâtre de la jeune femme et alors qu'il caressait sa joue, il vint effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts. Draco sentit le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accélérer. Il s'approcha davantage et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Adenor y répondit et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Comme il était bon d'avoir parlé de tout cela, d'avoir ouvert son coeur, d'entrer peu à peu dans leur vie de couple. Ils ne seraient pas deux étrangers froids l'un envers l'autre toute leur vie comme ils l'avaient craint. Il y avait de l'amour, oh oui il y en avait, à eux de le faire vivre et survivre.


	6. Mise à l'épreuve

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la mise à jour, j'ai eu un gros problème d'installation électrique et mon modem a rendu l'âme. J'ai pu le remplacer cet après-midi, donc voici la mise à jour !_

_Désormais, les chapitres se rallongent..._

**Chapitre VI : Mise à l'épreuve**

- « Mon Maître. » Draco s'inclina.

- « Draco, tu viens de grand matin. - « Je voulais vous parler avant d'aller au travail, c'est très important. »

- « A_ss_ieds-toi donc. » Le monstre indiqua un fauteuil d'un geste de sa main osseuse. « Je t'écoute. » Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire reptilien.

- « Dumbledore est venu me voir hier soir. » Draco sentit le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres se poser sur lui. Il était brûlant, transperçant, mais il ne lirait pas en lui non, pas tant qu'il s'appellerait Draco Malfoy et qu'il avait appris l'occlumancie avec Severus Snape, pas tant qu'il aurait un peu de la farouche volonté qui l'habitait. « Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirai. Je voudrais vous être utile, comme mon parrain. »

- « Tu e_s_pionnerais l'Ordre du Phéni_x _pour moi ? »

- « Oui mon maître. »

- « Mm... j'ai hâte de voir _c_e que _c_ela donnera. » répondit Lord Voldemort d'une voix amusée. « Très bien, va voir _c_e vieux fou et dis-lui que tu a_cc_eptes. _C_a pourra toujours _s_ervir. Retire-toi maintenant, j'ai à faire. »

Draco s'inclina à nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Voldemort le rappela :

- « Ah Draco ! »

- « Maître ? »

- « Du nouveau à ton département ? »

- « Non, la routine. Toujours des usages abusifs. On a eu un trafic de baguettes, le réseau a été démantelé, mais c'était juste des petits escrocs. »

- « Bien. _C_e _s_era tout alors. »

Draco s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit.

Draco se rendit au travail, puis transplana à Pré-au-Lard peu après 18h. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout : il ne serait pas logique qu'il n'aille pas voir Dumbledore alors que sa décision était censée avoir été prise dans la journée. Il marcha jusqu'au château. Il avait neigé toute la nuit et Draco s'enfonçait profondement dans la poudreuse. Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne et se tint immobile dans le hall. Cela faisait si longtemps... Après un bref instant de nostalgie, Draco se remit en marche et monta l'escalier principal jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il tourna à droite et suivit le long couloir jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait la porte du bureau directorial. Et maintenant que faire ? Attendre que Dumbledore remarque que quelqu'un attendait à sa porte. Draco s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, croisant les bras, et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Serpentard de sixième ou septième année passa devant lui. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle semblait le détailler. - « Bonjour... Ce sera vous le remplaçant ? »

- « Le remplaçant ? » Draco haussa un sourcil.

- « Oui, pour le poste de Défense. »

Draco partit d'un rire sardonique.

- « Oh non certainement pas, je ne suis pas du genre à convoiter un poste maudit... non merci. »

- « Oh. Je vois. » La jeune fille haussa les épaules, lui lança un sourire enjôleur puis s'éloigna doucement. Elle se retourna, mais vit que Draco ne la regardait pas, et elle disparut à droite. Draco roula des yeux. Pathétique comme tactique d'approche. Il entendit alors la gargouille s'animer. « Ah enfin... » Draco s'engouffra dans l'escalier et monta jusqu'au bureau. Il frappa.

- « Entrez ! »- « Professeur Dumbledore. » le salua Draco.

- « Draco quel plaisir. Assieds-toi. Je te sers quelque chose ? »

- « Non, je vous remercie professeur... »

- « Comme tu voudras. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

- « J'ai parlé à... à Vous-Savez-Qui ce matin et il, enfin il a accepté que j'infiltre l'Ordre. »

- « Parfait, un problème de résolu. »

- « Mm oui mais... enfin, comment ça va se passer ? »

- « Eh bien je te contacterai pour les réunions auxquelles tu devras assister et je te confierai certaines tâches. »

- « Oui, mais pour l'autre camp ? Je vais devoir lui apporter des informations et... »

- « Ah oui bien entendu. Nous ferons comme Severus et moi avons toujours fait : vous communiquerez certaines informations que je vous aurais données spécialement afin de donner à Voldemort l'illusion d'une réelle infiltration. Ce sont généralement des informations qui calment son appétit et qui ne nous nuisent pas. »

- « Bien, je vois. »

- « D'autres questions ? »

- « Où est-ce que... »

- « Lorsque je te contacterai tu sauras. »

Draco acquiesça.

- « Je ne pense pas avoir d'autres questions, enfin pour le moment. »

- « Très bien. Et dis-moi, tout va bien chez toi ? »- « Oui, merci. »

- « Et comment va Adenor ? »

- « Oh, bien... Elle cherche du travail et... nan, ça va. Nous commençons à nous lier. »

- « Tout va pour le mieux alors. Je suis désolé de ne pas discuter plus longtemps, mais je vais bientôt devoir y aller... »

- « Je comprends. Dans ce cas, au revoir professeur. »

- « Au revoir, à bientôt Draco. »

Draco sortit du bureau et retourna à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner.

- § -

Une semaine plus tard, Draco fut réveillé par sa Marque qui le brûlait. Il s'habilla, sortit en silence de la maison et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et Draco sut ce qui l'attendait.

- « Te voilà Draco. »

- « Maître. »

Draco prit humblement sa place dans le cercle. Il croisa le regard de Severus. Son regard était froid et indifférent, mais Draco savait qu'intérieurement il en était tout autrement. Il ne chercha pas celui de son père.

- « Quelles nouvelles as-tu à m'apporter_ s_ur l'Ordre ? »

- « Le vieux m'a dit qu'il me contacterait et depuis j'attends, mon Maître. »

- « Tu attends... je vois. »

- « Je ne sais pas encore où et comment se passeront les réunions, il m'a dit que j'apprendrai tout lorsqu'il me contactera. »

- « Bien, je vois qu'il a fait comme _S_everu_s_ l'avait prévu. Nous attendrons donc. Néanmoins il y a une chose dont je voulais m'a_ss_urer tout de _s_uite. » Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, mais ne hurla pas. Il sentit le doloris lui brûler la peau et les entrailles, mais il ne hurla pas. Voldemort leva le sort. « Tu ne m'aurais pas menti Draco ? »

- « Non mon maître ! » nia-t-il.

- « Je _s_erais terriblement dé_ç_u_ s_i tu venais à me tromper Draco. »

- « Maître ! J'ai attendu tant d'années pour vous servir ! »

- « Il est vrai. Néanmoins je ne _s_uis pas quelqu'un de très confiant. _Endoloris_ ! »

Draco tomba de tout son long sur le sol froid de la grotte. Il ne hurla pas. Voldemort garda le sort et dit : « Tu ne me mentirais pas Draco ? Dis-moi la vérité, dis-la. »

- « C'est vous que je sers mon Maître ! » lui cria Draco, alors qu'il se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

- « Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair... » Voldemort dirigea alors sa baguette vers la jambe droite du jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, Draco hurla. Le cri lui déchira la gorge, mais il continua à hurler de douleur, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, et Voldemort riait, il riait et riait, de son rire froid et dément. « La vérité Draco je te prie. »

- « C'est la vérité : je vis pour vous servir, mon Maître. » haleta Draco. Il se recroquevilla et prit son genou dans ses mains. Il lui avait semblé que la rotule avait éclaté en mille fragments, que les ligaments s'étaient arrachés. Lord Voldemort garda le sort. - « C'est la vérité Maître ! » répéta encore Draco.

Le monstre attendit que Draco le répète plusieurs fois, il attendit de voir ses yeux commencer à rouler comme ceux d'un fou, et alors seulement il leva le sort.

- « Bien. Tout est pour le mieux alors. _S_everu_s,_ occupe-toi de lui. Lu_c_iu_s_, j'ai à te parler d'une autre affaire. Les autres, _c'_est tout pour _c_e _s_oir. »

- « Je te ramène chez toi... » dit Severus alors qu'il se penchait sur lui.

- « Non ! Adenor ne doit pas savoir. »

Severus acquiesça, prit Draco contre lui et transplana à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il allongea son filleul sur le lit et lui retira son masque et sa cape. Draco murmura alors un juron et dit :

- « Dis-moi que mon genou n'est pas en miettes. »

- « Laisse-moi le temps de voir. » lui répondit Severus sans compassion. « Il n'est pas en miettes. » affirma-t-il l'instant d'après.

- « J'avais bien cru à un moment. »

- « Arrête de parler. Je vais chercher des potions, ne bouge pas. »

- « T'inquiète, j'irais pas bien loin comme ça. » Draco serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il tremblait de partout, il pouvait sentir tout son corps brûler et lancer, et sa jambe droite plus que tout. Il avait bien failli devenir fou cette fois et c'est pour cela que Lord Voldemort l'avait cru. Jamais personne ne lui avait menti en subissant une telle torture. Ils finissaient toujours par dire la vérité. '_La vérité libère_'. Il valait mieux dire la vérité et espérer qu'enfin il vous tue, et vite.

Severus revint en portant plusieurs fioles. Il débarrassa Draco de ses robes et commença à panser ses plaies. Draco sentit la douleur s'apaiser peu à peu et finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était en pyjama, la couverture avait été ramenée sur lui et toutes ses plaies semblaient guéries. Il avait néanmoins toujours terriblement mal dans tout le corps. Il avait l'impression d'être tétanisé. Il toussa, gêné par une inflammation dans sa gorge.

Severus l'entendit et revint dans la chambre.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? »

- « J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hypogriffes. »

- « Mieux alors. » en conclut Severus. Draco roula des yeux. « Tu as faim ? »

- « Non pas vraiment. »

- « D'accord. Rendors-toi, je te réveillerai quand tu devras aller au travail. »

- « Zût ! Adenor ! Elle va s'inquiéter. »

- « Je lui ai écrit pour lui dire que tu es venu m'aider dans mon travail cette nuit. »

- « Oh merci Severus ! Et merci de ne pas lui avoir dit... »

- « De rien. C'est toi qui lui dira. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Draco grogna. Oui il devrait lui dire. Il allait boîter plusieurs jours après ça, elle lui demanderait sûrement ce qui était arrivé.

Le midi, Draco demanda à prendre une pause un peu plus longue, promettant de rester plus tard le soir pour rattraper. Il voulait rentrer parler à Adenor.

Draco poussa la porte d'entrée et appela :

- « Adenor ? »

- « Draco ! »

La jeune femme arriva de la cuisine, surprise de le voir revenir le midi. Elle se hâta vers lui, souriante, mais se figea soudainement :

- « Merlin Draco ! Tu n'as pas l'air bien... »

- « Adenor, Severus ne t'a pas dit la vérité, car c'était à moi de te le dire. » Adenor pâlit. « Tu-Sais-Qui nous a rassemblés hier et il a voulu mettre ma fidélité à l'épreuve. Je suis allé me reposer chez Severus après pour ne pas, enfin pour ne pas... »

- « Mettre ta fidélité à l'épreuve ? Comment ? »

Draco marcha vers elle. Adenor vit aussitôt qu'il boitait.

- « En réveillant une vieille blessure. » Il préféra simplifier les choses, ne pas parler du reste, de la durée... « Ma jambe est assez sensible, donc il en a usé pour faire pression sur moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Adenor acquiesça douloureusement.

- « Et... alors la première fois que je t'ai vu, il... »

- « Non, ce n'était pas lui. C'était mon père. C'est d'ailleurs à mon père que je dois ma blessure à la base. »

- « Oh. » Adenor n'osa pas en demander plus, sentant que le sujet n'était pas facile à aborder pour Draco. « Tu restes manger avec moi ? »

Draco lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux et Draco put rassurer Adenor :

- « Il va te faire confiance maintenant ? »

- « Oui. » '_Pour le moment..._' « Généralement, tous finissent par avouer lorsqu'il fait pression, donc il pense que je lui ai dit la vérité. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça à présent. Je dois demeurer vigilant, mais il aura davantage confiance en moi à présent. »

Ils abordèrent des sujets plus légers, puis Draco dut retourner au travail et Adenor à ses annonces. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Draco sortit transplaner.

Draco eut beaucoup de mal à travailler l'après-midi, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et était gêné par une vilaine quinte de toux. Et c'est justement ce jour-là que Dumbledore choisit pour le 'contacter'. Draco était assis dans le salon avec Adenor, lui lisant des poèmes de P. B. Shelley, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

- « Je vais ouvrir. » dit-il.

Adenor se dégagea des bras de Draco pour lui permettre de se lever. Il sortit en boitant du salon, puis Adenor l'entendit saluer son parrain. Elle se leva et le salua à son tour lorsque Draco le mena au salon.

- « Adenor, je dois aller à l'Ordre avec Severus. »

- « Ah tu en sauras enfin plus. »

- « Oui... Parrain, je vais me changer et je reviens. »

Adenor se tourna vers Severus :

- « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Severus. »

- « Merci. »

- « Vous prendrez quelque chose ? »

- « Non merci, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

- « Je comprends. Merci de vous être occupé de lui hier... »

- « Je suis son parrain, c'est normal. » Néanmoins, Severus sourit légèrement à la jeune femme. « Ah, j'ai failli oublier. » Severus sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Adenor. « Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser. »

- « Ils recherchent une préparatrice ? Oh c'est génial, merci ! Je les contacterai dès demain. »

Draco arriva l'instant d'après.

- « Prends ta canne Draco, le voyage va être un peu rude et je n'ai pas envie de devoir te ramasser à l'arrivée. »

Draco plissa des yeux mais ne répondit pas et alla chercher sa canne. Il revint embrasser Adenor pour lui dire au revoir. Son parrain leur sourit d'un air narquois et les deux Serpentards sortirent.

- « Amoureux finalement ? »

- « Occupe-toi de tes bulbes ! » répliqua Draco, néanmoins avec un sourire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la forêt et Severus s'arrêta. Il sortit une vieille coupure de journal de sa cape.

- « C'est un portoloin. A trois... » Draco posa un doigt sur le parchemin et tous deux comptèrent jusqu'à trois. L'arrivée fut en effet violente. Draco n'avait plus l'habitude des portoloins. Il chancela malgré sa canne, mais Severus le retint.

- « Nous sommes au dernier étage du QG. Descendons. »

Ils descendirent un vieil escalier à l'apparence moisie, mais pourtant solide, et furent accueillis par Dumbledore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier niveau.

- « Ah Severus, Draco ! Vous arrivez à point, nous allions commencer. »

- « Désolé pour le retard, Draco est un peu à la traîne aujourd'hui. »

Draco le foudroya du regard et Severus se contenta d'un rictus ironique.

- « La salle de réunion est par ici Draco. Nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant, mais je demanderai à ce que l'on te fasse visiter après. »

Draco acquiesça et suivit ses deux aînés dans la salle de réunion. Dès qu'il y entra il vit les regards converger vers lui. Il remarqua que Potter fixait sa canne, l'air de dire « Il essaie de prendre les mêmes airs que son père ? » et sut qu'il n'avait pas fini d'essuyer ses stupides attaques. Il fit un bref salut de la tête à l'assemblée et suivit Severus. Harry cessa de le fixer de la sorte lorsqu'il vit que Draco boîtait. Le Serpentard s'assit à côté de son parrain.

Dumbledore dit quelques mots sur l'arrivée de Draco au sein de l'Ordre puis la réunion débuta. Draco écouta attentivement et discrètement. Il savait que l'on ne lui demanderait rien pour le moment, il devait d'abord voir comment tout fonctionnait.

Soudain, Draco sentit qu'il avait besoin de tousser. Il essaya de se retenir et étouffa sa toux comme il le put. Severus se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Draco étouffa sa toux une seconde fois et se leva. Il se hâta de sortir. Dès qu'il fut hors de la salle, les membres de la réunion purent l'entendre donner libre cours à une violente quinte. Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Severus lui ayant indiqué à l'instant où elle se trouvait, lui disant qu'il ne devait pas se retenir de tousser. Draco ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de tousser, tant et si bien que l'on pouvait toujours l'entendre.

- « Harry. » dit Dumbledore. « Va voir ce qu'il a s'il te plaît. » Severus voulut protester, mais Dumbledore le coupa d'un geste de la main et indiqua à Harry de lui obéir. Harry se leva donc et alla à la salle de bain. Draco était penché sur l'évier.

- « Malfoy ? »

- « Si t'es venu me voir crever, tu seras déçu, ça s'ra pas pour cette fois. » Il fut pris d'une quinte plus violente encore et se repencha sur le lavabo.

- « Malfoy ! Tu tousses du sang ! »

- « Ta perspicacité m'épatera toujours Potter. » répliqua Draco, bien qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Il faudrait qu'il soit à l'article de la mort pour ne pas lui répondre. Et encore...

- « Je vais chercher... »

- « Non ! C'est pas la peine. » Il toussa et reprit. « C'est normal. »

- « Normal ? »

- « C'est l'effet... d'une potion que j'ai dû prendre cette nuit. Je dois tout tousser. »

- « Si je peux faire quelque chose... » proposa maladroitement Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça à Malfoy.

- « Oui : laisse-moi cracher mes poumons en paix. » Draco se remit à tousser le sang au-dessus du lavabo. Harry resta planté derrière lui. Il finit par dire :

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ! Quel genre de potions peut avoir un effet pareil ?! »

- « Potter et sa curiosité légendaire... J'ai eu le droit à un petit traitement de faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres cette nuit si tu veux vraiment savoir, alors forcément j'ai eu besoin de quelques potions pour me remettre. »

- « Oh... c'est pour ça que... »

- « Que je boite oui et que je dois purger une putain d'hémorragie. Bah quoi fais pas cette tête, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de voir comme je m'entends bien avec mon vénéré maître. »

- « J'ai du mal à te faire confiance c'est vrai, mais, mais... »

- « C'est bon, garde ta noblesse pour toi tu veux, les discours des Gryffondors me fatiguent. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié non plus. » Draco se mit à tousser si fort que Harry crut qu'il allait vraiment recracher ses poumons. Il cessa de fixer Draco pour ne pas le gêner davantage. La toux de Draco se calma après cela, la crise semblait passée. « Bon je sens que tu brûles de m'interroger Potter. En bref, cette nuit Tu-Sais-Qui a voulu éprouver ma loyauté et m'a torturé. Oui je sais, tu as connu ça, tu penses savoir ce que c'est. Mais dis-toi bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu as vu revenir n'était encore que l'ombre de lui-même... Il a gardé le sort jusqu'à ce que je devienne presque fou et alors il m'a cru, il a cru que je le servais toujours loyalement. Normalement, on finit tous par cracher le morceau. Tu penses sûrement comme lui, que je le sers, oh et puis je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça... » Draco se rinça et sortit de la salle de bain.

- « Malfoy attends ! Finis s'il te plaît. » Draco soupira et reprit :

- « Mais je lui ai menti, voilà, je lui ai menti jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres qui ont préféré dire la vérité pour mourir enfin. Moi j'ai préféré ne rien avouer et devenir fou s'il le fallait. Si j'avais avoué il s'en serait pris à Severus, à ma mère, à Adenor... Et j'ai ma fierté. Je me suis engagé auprès de Dumbledore, j'honorerai mon engagement. Il m'a offert la voie de la rédemption et tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, je la suivrai. »

Draco se remit en avant en s'appuyant sur sa canne et Harry ne répondit rien. Ils retournèrent à la réunion. Lorsque celle-ci prit fin, Dumbledore dit :

- « Hermione, Harry, je vous laisse faire visiter les lieux à Draco. » Les deux amis acquiescèrent et Draco les suivit. Hermione prit la parole, sentant Harry peu enclin à le faire.

- « Ici c'est la cuisine, on s'y retrouve parfois lorsqu'on se réunit aux heures des repas. A côté il y a un garde-manger, dont on ne se sert pas tellement, et une buanderie, inutilisée également. La salle de réunion tu l'as vue, juste à côté il y a un salon où l'on peut s'installer si on a besoin de travailler au QG. A l'étage, bon on va t'épargner les escaliers, il y a aussi une bibliothèque pour travailler. Sinon ce sont des chambres. On ne s'en est servi que quelques rares fois pour le moment, lorsqu'on avait besoin de cacher quelqu'un. Il y a une salle de bain et des sanitaires à chaque étage. Les portoloins arrivent au dernier étage. Seulement deux personnes peuvent arriver toutes les cinq ou dix minutes, c'est aléatoire. Automatiquement les membres qui se trouvent aux étages inférieurs sont prévenus et peuvent se tenir prêts, au cas où il y aurait une infiltration. Sinon cette maison a été longtemps abandonnée et oubliée de beaucoup. C'est la nièce de Dumbledore qui y vivait. Elle a déménagé aux Etats-Unis il y a une trentaine d'années. Dumbledore l'a gardée, mais ne l'a jamais habitée. Les moldus y voient un marais, donc ne s'intéressent pas au terrain. Voilà, des questions ? » acheva Hermione, qui ne semblait même pas à bout de souffle après sa tirade.

- « Non je ne pense pas. Ah si. Comment vous faites pour venir ? On ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un chercher les autres à chaque fois ? »

- « En effet. Je pense que Dumbledore te donnera ce qu'il faut dès qu'il aura fini de parler avec Remus. Ca change pour chacun d'entre nous, mais dans tous les cas c'est un objet qui te permettra de savoir quand tu es attendu. Tu n'auras qu'à le toucher et penser à la phrase que Dumbledore t'aura donnée. Tu arriveras là où tu es arrivé tout à l'heure avec le professeur Snape. Et parfois on peut transplaner, mais là aussi c'est prévu à l'avance et c'est limité à trois personnes. »

Draco acquiesça. Hermione lui sourit légèrement et dit :

- « Désolée je dois te laisser, du travail m'attend. »

Draco salua donc Harry et Hermione et alla s'asseoir au salon en attendant Dumbledore.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas, accompagné de Remus et Severus.

Remus serra cordialement la main de Draco et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Draco tâcha d'y répondre, mais se sentit légèrement maladroit.

- « Lupin voulait savoir si tu pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil à ce dossier. » lui dit Severus. Draco prit le dossier que son parrain lui tendait et se rassit, étendant sa jambe. Il le feuilleta quelques minutes et leur dit :

- « Pour ça il est passible d'Azkaban pour trois ou quatre bonnes années. »

- « Il faut absolument le couvrir. » dit Dumbledore. « Remus je te laisse t'en charger. »

- « Vous devriez vérifier s'il y a eu _Impero_. Si c'est le cas il sera exonéré. Vous pouvez aussi prouver la force majeure. D'après le dossier il est défendable, difficilement, mais défendable. »

Le Maraudeur acquiesça, promettant qu'ils en reparleraient, les salua et sortit.

- « Bien, Draco, voici ton convocateur. »

Draco prit l'objet que lui tendait Dumledore. C'était un vieux médaillon d'argent en forme de crochet de serpent.

- « Il n'attirera pas l'attention. »

- « Ca c'est sûr. » répondit Draco. « Tout le monde s'attendrait à me voir avec un bijou de ce genre autour du cou. » Draco attacha la chaîne aussitôt et passa le pendentif sous ses robes. (#)

- « Pour la phrase nous verrons seuls tous les deux une autre fois. Passe à Poudlard d'ici une semaine. Bien, maintenant rentre te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Draco se leva. Il serra la main de Dumbledore et de Severus et monta reprendre le portoloin.

_(#) Les robes de Draco, j'en ai une image tellement précise, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à décrire. Paradoxal je sais. Elégantes, dans les tons gris et verts, avec un col haut fendu au centre, et des manches boutonnées aux poignets par trois petits boutons, soit en tissu comme la robe, soit en argent. Pas des chemises à jabots, elles je les laisse à Lucius... Sinon l'éternelle question : bas de robe ou pantalons ? Eh bien... je vois le haut très long, qui descend sous les genoux ou à mi-mollets, et en-dessous un pantalon de la même couleur, boutonné en bas. Un mélange de robes sorcières et de masculinité :-P Quoique la robe ça peut être assez masculin aussi – pas de commentaire._


	7. Suspiscion

**Chapitre VII : Suspiscion**

- « Adenor, je dois sortir une petite heure. »

Adenor acquiesça et ne posa pas de question. Draco lui disait toujours où il allait, et s'il ne le disait pas cela signifiait que c'était pour un travail pour l'Ordre ou pour les Mangemorts. La jeune femme vint l'enlacer et Draco l'embrassa tendrement. Il la serra fort contre lui, puis lui fit un rapide bisou dans le cou.

- « Je me sauve ! A tout à l'heure. »

Draco sortit et marcha jusqu'à la forêt. Il changea la couleur de sa cape pour du marron, modifia ses bagues, but une potion d'enrouage et rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête. Il transplana au Chemin de Traverse et entra au Chaudron Baveur. Il demanda une bière noire au comptoir, puis se dirigea vers la table où était installé un jeune homme aux traits slaves, aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs.

- « Seweryn. » (1) le salua-t-il.

- « Owen. » répondit le jeune slave en lui serrant la main. Il connaissait le vrai prénom de Draco, mais celui-ci utilisait un prénom différent, et un style différent, à chaque rencontre de ce type. Draco s'assit et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il était bien connu que Draco Malfoy ne fumait pas, qu'il avait le tabac en horreur. Fumer était donc une façon de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Qui penserait que cet homme encapuchonné de marron, portant des bagues en bronze, à la voix râpée et fumant cigarette sur cigarette était Draco Malfoy ?

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette et en prenait une première bouffée.- « Cienski (2) les a rejoint. Je pense que Martwysz (3) n'attend plus que d'avoir deux ou trois autres membres et alors il le contactera. »

- « Il faut faire vite alors. » Draco tira sur sa cigarette. Seweryn admirait toujours comme Draco jouait le fumeur invétéré alors qu'il détestait cela. Il savait qu'il devait néanmoins prendre une potion pour ne pas ressentir de dépendance. Seweryn reprit :

- « Je sens Irmina sur le point de craquer. Il fait énormément pression sur elle, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider, mais elle ne m'a pas tout dit. Je crois qu'ils lui font du chantage. »

- « Il faudrait savoir comment... »

- « Oui, j'essaye. Dagmara quant à elle m'a paru s'intéresser de trop près au groupe. Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'elle les rejoigne rapidement, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

- « Et Kasia ? »

- « Hum... elle euh... » Il se tut et baissa les yeux, les plongeant dans son verre rempli d'un liquide chaud et doré.

- « Seweryn ? »

- « Elle a... essayé de se suicider. »

Draco baissa la tête. Il serra les poings et expira longuement, essayant de rester calme.

- « Quand ? » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il passait une main sur ses yeux.

- « Il y a deux semaines. C'est moi qui l'ai sauvée. Depuis elle semble aller mieux. »

- « Mieux ? En deux semaines ? » Un rictus railleur mais douloureux se dessina sur sa bouche.

- « Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je crois que ça l'a fait réfléchir. Elle hésite encore à faire comme nous, mais elle y pense davantage depuis. »

- « Je vois. » Draco demeura silencieux un instant, puis reprit. « Et si elle pouvait nous apporter des informations... »

- « Elle nous aiderait beaucoup oui. Mais elle a peur qu'elles l'apprennent et alors les répercussions pourraient être dramatiques. Katarzyna craint toujours pour Stasz, tu le sais. » (4)

- « Oui je sais... Dis-lui que je passerai la voir dès que possible. Je prendrai ma journée. »

- « D'accord... Dis, je me suis souvent demandé, mais j'ai pas trop osé t'en parler... »

- « Vas-y, demande. »

- « Tu l'aimais ? »

Draco inspira deux bouffées.

- « Disons de la façon dont je savais aimer à l'époque. Veille bien sur elle surtout. »

- « Promis, je fais ce que je peux... »

- « Je le sais. Je te fais confiance. »

Draco éteignit sa cigarette et commença à boire sa bière.

- « Rha ça m'écoeure. » souffla-t-il.

- « De quoi ? »

- « Le tabac gâche vraiment le goût. »

Seweryn rit et termina son whisky pur feu.

- « Bon sang c'que ça me manque nos soirées tous ensemble. » reprit-il avec plus d'entrain.

- « Oui moi aussi. Mais quand je pense à Dagmara... Elle a toujours été influençable, mais elle avait bon coeur. Quand je pense qu'elle veut les rejoindre. »

- « Tu sais, depuis qu'elle a perdu son petit frère elle n'est plus la même. Elle n'a plus que le mot vengeance à la bouche... »

- « Oui, mais elle s'est trompée de coupable. »

- « L'Auror était là... »

- « Je sais j'ai vu, j'étais là aussi au cas où t'aurais oublié. Et j'ai vu que ce n'était pas lui. Dagmara n'a jamais voulu m'écouter. »

Seweryn se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il demanda après un moment de silence :

- « Toujours inspecteur ? »

- « Oui, mais en chef. »

- « Oho félicitations. » Seweryn leva son verre. « Na zdrowie kolesiu ! » (5)

- « Na zdrowie ! » répondit Draco avec un assez bon accent. « Et toi ? »

- « J'ai changé de bureau et c'est bien plus intéressant. Je suis dans les affaires pénales maintenant. »

- « Ah c'est bien, toi qui as toujours voulu faire ça. Vous avez beaucoup d'affaires ? »

- « Oui, et sûrement plus que vous. Un groupuscule a été découvert récemment et ça nous donne pas mal de travail. »

- « Lequel ? »

- « Z Ogniem i z Miecem. » (6)

- « Bon débarras. » Draco reniffla avec mépris.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de la situation en Pologne, de leur travail, de choses et d'autres. Draco fumait cigarette sur cigarette et veillait à ce que personne ne s'intéresse à leur conversation.

- « Merde. » souffla-t-il tout à coup.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Potter et Granger viennent d'entrer. »

- « Et alors ? Ils ne vont pas te reconnaître. »

- «_ Eux_ peut-être. »

- « Comment ? »

- « Ils ont toujours l'air de tout savoir. Et si je me lève avant eux, avec ma démarche... comme je boîte toujours. »

- « Et alors ? T'es pas le seul boiteux de Grande Bretagne tu sais. »

- « Mm... »

- « Le plus grand boiteux que je connais est l'un des meilleurs Aurors d'Irlande, donc boiter ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de suspect. »

- « Quelqu'un de suspect peut-être pas, mais quelqu'un de reconnaissable oui. »

Seweryn n'insista pas et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à parler. Draco dut finalement y aller. Il se leva, posa la monnaie sur la table et salua Seweryn. Il baissa la tête lorsqu'il passa près de la table où se trouvaient Hermione et Harry et sortit transplaner. Il retira ses bagues de bronze, se débarrassa de l'odeur de cigarette, prit un antidote à la potion d'enrouage et redonna sa couleur initiale à sa cape. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Adenor lisait dans le salon, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle fut donc soulagée de le voir revenir sain et sauf et elle courut l'embrasser. Elle ne posa pas de question et ils lurent tranquillement ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Draco semblait détendu et Adenora sut qu'il n'avait pas eu à accomplir de mission pour Voldemort.

Le lendemain soir, Draco fut appelé à l'Ordre. Il toucha son pendentif en pensant « Ad impossibilia nemo tenetur » _(A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu)_ et arriva au dernier étage du QG. Il se rendit à la salle de réunion.

- « Bonjour Draco ! Installe-toi, tous ne sont pas encore arrivés. » l'accueillit Dumbledore. Draco s'assit et une minute à peine plus tard, Harry, Hermione et Ronald entraient. Harry regarda Draco de travers et s'assit. Hermione murmura quelque chose a l'oreille de son meilleur ami, mais Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Lorsque tous furent arrivés, Dumbledore dit :

- « Je souhaiterais que nous commencions par Draco. » Harry ne dit rien mais son regard parlait pour lui. « Draco avait un rendez-vous important hier et j'ai hâte d'entendre son compte-rendu. »

- « J'ai retrouvé un de mes informateurs et... »

- « Il fait partie de quelle 'secte' lui ? » interrompit Harry. Draco continua comme si de rien n'était.

- « Il a pu me fournir un certain nombre de noms... »

Harry marmonna quelque chose.

- « Ferme-la Potter et demande-toi si pour une fois il n'y aurait pas plus intéressant à écouter que toi-même. » Draco reprit calmement : « Il m'a donc fourni une liste de noms de jeunes sorciers qui ont rejoint ou comptent rejoindre certais groupuscules slaves qui désirent s'allier à Vous-Savez-Qui. Le dernier nom que j'ai marqué sur cette feuille est celui d'une Mavka (7) qui pourrait nous servir d'informatrice, mais qui n'ose pour le moment pas devenir espionne, de peur de représailles envers sa famille. » Draco tendit un parchemin à Dumbledore et lui dit « J'aimerais que vous détruisez ce parchemin au plus tôt et que vous gardiez ces noms pour vous. »

- « Quand on dit que les traîtres sont ceux qui accordent le moins leur confiance... »

- « Dois-je te rappeler Potter que je suis _justement_ un traitre, que c'est pour ça que je suis là. Et toi alors, qui trahis-tu pour être aussi méfiant ? »

- « Tu m'as donné bien des raisons de me méfier de toi. »

- « Sûrement oui, quant à moi je ne connais que trop bien ta tendance à crier sur les toits les informations les plus secrètes. »

- « Tu as peur que je révèle ces noms ? »

- « Oui, comme en demandant une enquête à tes chers collègues Aurors. Je ne permettrai pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à mes informateurs. »

- « Pourtant les rencontrer dans les bars... »

- « Et je ne permettrai pas que tu détruises ma couverture et mes moyens d'action. Tu m'as reconnu hier, soit, mais garde-le pour toi et laisse-moi faire mon boulot. Quant aux lieux de rencontres, le meilleur moyen d'être discret est de se faire remarquer. »

- « Ca c'est sûr, avec ce genre de... »

- « Cela suffit à présent. » les coupa Dumbledore. « Draco, le dernier nom... »

- « Mon informateur essaie de la convaincre de nous apporter des informations. S'il n'y arrive pas j'irai moi-même. Nous sommes néanmoins confiants, nous pensons qu'elle finira par dominer ses peurs et travailler avec nous. »

- « Méfie-toi, reste à bonne distance d'elles. Elles sont plus redoutables que bien des groupes servant Voldemort. »

- « Je le sais. C'est pour ca qu'il nous faut ce contact. Elle pourrait nous apporter beaucoup. »

- « Espérons que ça ne prendra pas des mois. Je compte en finir avec... » commença Harry.

Draco se leva et le coupa :

- « Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et je ne tiens pas à rester écouter comment Potter compte sauver le monde ni la date qu'il a choisie. Au revoir. »

- « Je souhaiterais que tu restes Draco. »

- « Navré professeur, je perds mon temps ici. Je viendrai vous voir dès que j'aurai du nouveau. » Draco sortit de la salle et monta au dernier étage pour quitter le QG.

(1) Seweryn : prénom polonais, du latin « Severus » héhé. Se lit « sévéreune » et avec un tit « r » roulé c'est mieux :)

(2) « Cien » signifie « l'ombre » en polonais. « Ski » est une terminaison polonaise. Se lit « tchiène ».

(3) « Martwy » signifie « le mort » en polonais. Le « sz » est une terminaison polonaise. Se lit « mart'feu ».

(4) Katarzyna : Catherine en polonais, se lit « katajeuna ». Stasz est le diminutif de Stanislaw. Kasia le diminutif de Katarzyna. « Kachia ».

(5) Na zdrowie kolesiu : à ta santé mon ami. Se lit « na zdrovié koléchiou ».

(6) Z Ogniem i z Mieczem : _Ogniem i mieczem_ est un classique de la littérature polonaise. « Z + nom » signifie « avec ». Le nom du groupe est donc : Avec le feu et l'épée, ou par le feu et l'épée. Se lit « z og'nième i z miétchème ».

(7) Dans la mythologie slave, les Mavki sont de mauvais esprits, une sorte d'ondines. Elles ont une apparence humaine de face, mais n'ont pas de dos, et on peut voir leurs entrailles. Elles ne se reflètent pas dans la glace et ne projettent pas d'ombre.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'une petite chose à faire : cliquer sur la petite case violette là en bas à gauche... ;-)_


	8. Questions en huisclos

**Chapitre VIII : Questions en huis-clos**

_Quelques semaines plus tard_. Katarzyna était devenue informatrice, Seweryn gardait profil bas en attendant que Martwysz fasse un nouveau mouvement et Draco désertait les réunions de l'Ordre, mais rejoignait Dumbledore à Poudlard pour lui communiquer toutes les informations qu'il pouvait recueillir. Il évitait ainsi Potter et évitait par la même occasion d'attirer les soupçons de membres de l'Ordre qui auraient pu le trouver trop présent aux réunions et qui pourraient craindre ainsi que des informations soient communiquées à l'ennemi.

Le réveil sonna et Draco le coupa aussitôt. Adenor gémit et se blottit contre lui.

- « Tu peux encore dormir. » lui dit-il, alors qu'il lovait ses bras autour d'elle.

- « Non, je veux prendre le café avec toi. »

- « D'accord. Prenons encore cinq, dix minutes alors. »

Draco savait qu'Adenor détestait devoir se lever immédiatement après que le réveil ait sonné et il n'avait pas envie de quitter trop vite les bras de son aimée. Malheureusement, quelqu'un sonna. - « C'est pas vrai, il est à peine six heures et demi... » Draco se glissa hors du lit et mit un short et un t-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- « Ton bras. » marmonna Adenor d'une voix ensommeillée.

- « Ah zût ! » Draco fit demi-tour et passa une chemise. Il descendit et regarda dans la glace à l'ennemi qu'il avait accrochée près de la porte. Elle était vide. Il ouvrit donc et devant lui se tint la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir venir chez lui. Draco le saisit par le col et le tira brutalement à l'intérieur. Il referma aussitôt.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prends de venir chez moi Potter ? »

- « Tu sais bien que tu es couvert. Et moi je sais bien que tant que Voldemort n'aura pas choisi le moment il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Son assurance était encore plus insupportable que sa suffisance.

Harry enleva son capuchon et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Draco détestait quand il faisait ça, et il le mena au salon sans mot dire. Alors qu'il le suivait, Harry vit l'arrière du genou de Draco et son sang se glaça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupé par Draco :

- « Tu veux un café ? »

- « Non merci, j'ai déjà bu tout ce que je pouvais boire de café. »

- « Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ? » demanda Draco, feignant l'intérêt.

- « Je ne me suis pas couché. »

- « Ah je vois. »

- « J'ai travaillé toute la nuit. »

Draco l'invita à s'asseoir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il était encore loin d'être bien réveillé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

- « Dumbledore voulait que je te donne ça. » Il lui tendit un dossier.

- « Il n'aurait pas pu me le donner à Poudlard ? Il fallait qu'il complique tout ? »

- « Tu le connais, non ? Il devait penser que ça nous aiderait à travailler ensemble. »

- « On travaille déjà ensemble au ministère, qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ? »

- « C'est occasionnel au ministère. Je parlais de l'Ordre. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je... »

- « C'est bon, ne blesse pas ton orgueil en me demandant pardon. » Draco ouvrit le dossier et le parcourut un instant. « Mm... je crois que ça va me prendre un peu de temps. Je passerai te le rendre au bureau des Aurors dès que possible. »

- « D'accord, mais fais attention, que les autres Aurors ne s'y intéressent pas. Il faut que ça reste entre les membres de l'Ordre. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun Auror ne me pose de question quand je viens, ils sont bien trop contents de me voir repartir au plus vite. »

- « Mm... Je voulais aussi te demander une information, mais c'est pour quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler... »

- « Vas-y. »

- « Je recherche un sortilège très ancien, et je n'arrive pas à le trouver dans les bibliothèques. Je crois qu'il a été censuré au XV° ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme tu as fait des études un peu particulières en Pologne, je pensais que tu en aurais peut-être entendu parler là-bas. »

- « J'ai fait deux ans de droit en Pologne, je n'ai pas fait d'études 'un peu particulières'. »

- « Allons Malfoy, tout le monde sait très bien pourquoi ton père t'y a envoyé. Le berceau de la Magie Noire est dans l'Est, tu ne tromperas personne. Tu as étudié le droit là-bas d'accord, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas étudié que ça. »

- « Très bien. » capitula le Serpentard. « Quel sort cherches-tu ? »

Harry sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et lui tendit. Draco blêmit.

- « Euh oui je connais... il est toujours en usage dans ces pays et parmi les Mangemorts. J'ai un bouquin dessus et sur ses contre-sorts. »

- « Parfait ! C'est ce qu'il me faut ! »

- « Les contre-sorts ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je vais te chercher ça. » Il se leva, mais à cet instant on frappa à la porte. Draco jura et alla en silence à l'entrée. Il regarda la glace.

Il retourna au salon.

- « C'est Dolohov ! S'il te voit... »

- « Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? Tu n'as pas de juda. »

- « La glace à l'ennemi, Potter. »

Draco avait vu Dolohov dans la glace à l'ennemi ? Dolohov mais pas lui, Harry Potter ? Harry fixa Draco un instant et Draco lut dans son regard que désormais il le croyait vraiment et lui faisait enfin confiance. Draco l'empoigna et le tira vers une porte au fond du salon.

- « Cache-toi dans la cave. Quoi qu'il arrive n'en sors pas, d'accord ? Quoi que tu entendes, quoi qu'il se passe, ne bouge pas de là. J'irai te chercher quand la voie sera libre. »

Draco se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

- « Dolohov ? Nan mais vous avez vu l'heure ? »

- « Désolé. » répondit-il, pas navré pour une Noise. « Le Maître veut le dossier tout de suite et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en te convocant et à attendre que tu te lèves, t'habilles et ailles transplaner. Il est prêt ? »

- « Oui, j'ai fini cette nuit. Entrez, je vais le chercher. »

Dolohov entra donc dans le salon et attendit que Draco revienne de son bureau, une pile de parchemins à la main.

- « Voilà, tout y est, je pense qu'il sera satisfait. Je m'assurerai personnellement que le Maître l'a bien reçu en mains propres. »

Dolohov acquiesça, le salua avec un sourire mauvais et sortit. Draco attendit un peu, puis retourna au salon. Il ouvrit la porte de la cave.

- « C'est bon Potter, tu peux remonter. »

Harry remonta donc et Draco l'invita à se rasseoir.

- « Je vais chercher le livre. Si tu entends quelqu'un frapper va te cacher dans la cave, mais sans faire de bruit. Juste au cas où. »

Draco monta, passa dire à Adenor que Harry était là pour encore quelques minutes, puis alla à la bibliothèque. Il redescendit ensuite au salon et donna le livre à Harry.

- « Et quoi qu'il arrive tu n'es pas venu ici et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai donné ce livre. »

- « Promis. » Harry se leva. « Bien, je vais te laisser, je te dis à bientôt à mon bureau. »

- « C'est ça à bientôt. »

- « Ah Malfoy... »

- « Mm ? »

- « Tu sais, eum... ton genou, qu'... »

- « Ca ne te regarde pas. Et je ne te retiens pas. Ah non ne sors pas par la porte principale. Suis-moi. »

Draco descendit à la cave, longea plusieurs galeries et mena Harry jusqu'à une porte.

- « Je t'ouvre. Transplane aussitôt. »

Dès que Harry fut parti, Draco vérifia qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace nulle part, et monta se préparer. Il commençait à avoir un drôle de présentiment. Ce sourire mauvais de Dolohov, cette hâte du Maître à avoir le dossier... N'aurait-il pas pu l'apporter lui-même un peu plus tard ? Draco n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens et c'est donc inquiet et préoccupé qu'il arriva au ministère. Il trouva la noble institution en effervescence. Il arrêta un employé au hasard et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- « Vous n'avez pas lu _La Gazette_ ? Peter Pettigrow a été arrêté ! Et ils vont réhabiliter Sirius Black à titre posthume. Quelle affaire ! »

Peter Pettigrow... arrêté... Il allait parler, dénoncer, donner des noms pour tenter de s'en sortir ! Draco s'interdit de succomber à la panique. S'il devait être dénoncé il assumerait pleinement ses responsabilités. L'air digne et posé, Draco traversa le ministère au milieu du tumulte jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit et travailla comme si de rien n'était. Pettigrow le détestait, il lui vouait une haine viscérale et irraisonnée. Il allait être dénoncé il le savait. Le dossier ! Il devait s'en débarrasser. Draco se leva et se rendit au bureau des Aurors. Personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il frappa au bureau de Harry et entra.

- « Potter. »

Harry semblait aux anges. Feu son parrain allait être réhabilité. Il ne comprenait pas... Les implications...

- « Malfoy. » répondit-il d'un air professionnel malgré son sourire radieux.

Draco insonorisa le bureau.

- « Je suis venu te rendre le dossier de ce matin. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Je crois que je suis cuit. »

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, posa le dossier et sortit.

Draco travaillait à son bureau, en milieu d'après-midi, lorsqu'il vit trois Aurors et un greffier arriver. Il s'interdit de trembler, s'interdit de saisir sa baguette et de se défendre.

- « Inspecteur. » le salua un des Aurors.

Draco se leva et les salua dignement d'un signe de tête.

- « Veuillez remonter votre manche gauche. »

Draco obtempéra, découvrant l'abjecte Marque des Ténèbres brûlée dans sa chair.

- « Draco Malfoy, au nom de la Loi de la Communauté Magicienne, vous êtes placé en état d'arrestation pour allégance à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

Draco ne bougea pas. Un Auror prit sa baguette posée sur son bureau, il ne l'en empêcha pas. D'un coup de baguette il fut menoté par des liens invisibles, et c'est flanqué de deux Aurors qu'il sortit du bureau. Le troisième fermait la marche. Draco l'entendit dire au greffier :

- « Veuillez noter dans son dossier que l'inspecteur Malfoy s'est rendu dignement et sans opposer de résistance. »

Il garda la tête haute alors qu'on le dévisageait, il n'allait pas se cacher. Non, il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Une fois arrivés à l'atrium, ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre si long qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Draco réprima un frisson. Des portes marrons identiques s'alignaient tout le long du couloir. Que cachaient-elles ? Draco sentait qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt. Les Aurors le menèrent à travers le corridor et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Ils entrèrent. Ils assirent rudement Draco sur une chaise, le greffier se planta dans un coin et les trois Aurors se placèrent face à leur captif. Un homme entra.

- « Vos baguettes messieurs. »

Les Aurors et le greffier lui remirent leurs baguettes ainsi que celle de Draco. C'était le règlement : aucun sort ne devait être jeté à un prisonnier en interrogatoire. L'homme sortit et les Aurors reportèrent leur attention sur Draco. L'un d'eux soupira et dit :

- « Un de ses serviteurs... quelle pitié vraiment. Tu avais la vie devant toi, une carrière brillante... Ca ne te fait pas rager de penser que tu as gâché tout ça pour l'idéologie abjecte d'un fou furieux ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et soutint son regard. Oh il ne partageait pas cette idéologie, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait clâmer son innocence. Les Mangemorts se vengeraient... sur Adenor. Il ne le supporterait pas. Lui mourrait à Azkaban, son honneur trainé dans la boue certes, mais Adenor serait sauve, et elle apprendrait à vivre sans lui. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide, qu'elle n'aille pas témoigner.

- « Bon... Passons aux vraies questions. » dit un autre. « Quand l'as-tu rejoint ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le vide devant lui.

- « Quand ? ... Quand ? Réponds ! Quand l'as-tu rejoint ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. L'Auror le gliffa d'un revers de main. Draco vascilla sous le coup, reprit son équilibre et fixa à nouveau le vide.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent, se répétèrent, les coups s'abattirent sur lui, encore et encore, mais toujours Draco restait droit, impassible et muet.

Finalement un Auror le prit par le col et le leva de sa chaise.

- « Tu seras plus bavard au procès. »

Ils l'entrainèrent hors de la salle. Ils reprirent leurs baguettes et le vigile ne dit rien sur l'état dans lequel était Draco. Ils le trainèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment et transplanèrent à nouveau. A Azkaban. Draco sentit son sang se glacer, il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans un bac d'eau glaciale. Ses pensées s'obscurcirent, des images lui revinrent... Il avait froid, tellement froid qu'il pensa qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, la chaleur de son sang dans ses veines. Jamais plus il ne verrait la lumière, c'était déjà comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il oubliait déjà que là dehors un soleil pâle brillait, pâle mais chaud, chaud oui car tout serait chaud après un froid pareil, même la morsure du blizzard, même la giffle des bourrasques de vent et de pluie.

- « Gardiens ! » appela un des trois Aurors. Deux autres Aurors arrivèrent alors, dont Tonks. Des Aurors étaient dorénavant chargés de la surveillance avec les détraqueurs, le ministère craignant les évasions et ne faisant plus entière confiance à ces créatures des Ténèbres. Ils se relayaient plusieurs fois par jour pour ne pas être affectés. Tonks était donc de garde ce soir. Elle fixa Draco d'un air choqué et atterré. Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Allait-il agir rapidement ? « On vous le confie. A la prochaine ! »

Les trois Aurors qui l'avaient escorté et interrogé partirent, et le collègue de Tonks poussa Draco en avant vers un couloir.

- « Vas-y doucement ! » lui dit-elle.

- « Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait pour mériter qu'on le respecte. Tu as pitié de lui ? »

- « Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas eu de chance, qu'il n'a pas vraiment choisi... »

Draco ne les écoutait pas, il marchait machinalement, déjà enfermé dans ses sombres pensées.

- « Tu parles ! » répliqua l'Auror. Tonks n'insista pas, ce serait suspect. Oh vite que sa garde finisse et qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore !

Ils ouvrirent une cellule et l'Auror poussa Draco à l'intérieur. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol. L'Auror lui retira ses liens et s'en alla. Dès que Tonks fut sûre de ne pouvoir être ni vue ni entendue, elle s'accroupit près de lui.

- « Courage Draco, on va te sortir de là ! » Elle murmura quelques sorts de guérison et sortit en hâte. Elle ferma la cellule et retourna à son poste.

Draco sembla recouvrir ses sens un peu plus tard, une fois le choc passé. Il avait moins mal grâce aux sorts de Tonks, mais il se sentait toujours endolori. Il se redressa et s'assit. Soudain, il se souvint... Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches. Ils avaient dû le fouiller et la lui prendre. Sa fiole, sa fiole de poison. Cette fiole ne l'avait jamais quitté, au cas où un des deux camps l'arrêterait pour l'interroger. Il devait donc vivre, aller à ce procès. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il ne pourrait rien révéler de sa véritable allégeance. Pouvait-il se condammer lui-même en gardant le silence ou en leur laissant croire ce qu'ils voulaient croire ? Dumbledore viendrait sûrement le défendre, révéler sa nature d'espion. Les Mangemorts s'en prendraient à Adenor. Oui, il fallait se sacrifier, se condamner en gardant le silence. Il ne dira rien, pas un mot, rien.

Le temps passa, les secondes semblables à des heures. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol dur et froid, les relèves des Aurors, les passages des détraqueurs... La routine devint torture et obsession. Draco ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était là, il ne pouvait différencier le jour de la nuit. Au départ, le jeune homme dormit presque tout le temps, mais le sommeil se fit de plus en plus dur à trouver. Très vite, il ne dormit plus du tout. Il devint agité, il essayait de repousser les voix, les images, il essayait de ne pas imaginer le goût du sang dans sa bouche... En vain. Le froid, l'atmosphère putride, les grincements de dents, les hurlements, les rires cruels... Il était prisonnier d'un cauchemar. Ce devait être un cauchemar... Son sang se glaçait encore plus lorsqu'il entendait ces rires sinistres et lointains. Ils lui rappelaient le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Valaient-ils réellement plus que lui ? N'étaient-ils pas comme lui des humains sans compassion ? Draco finit par glisser dans les bras de Morphée, mais les images se firent plus intenses et il se réveilla pour vomir. Il entendit à peine un Auror crier à un de ses collègues.

- « Ah c'est pas vrai, il a encore vomi ! »

- « Laisse-le donc dans sa gerbe ! »

Draco rampa jusqu'au fond de la cellule, grattant le sol de ses ongles, et se recroquevilla dans un coin. Ses dents se mirent à claquer. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler. Il devait être plus froid que la Mort elle-même. Oh oui même la Mort ne pouvait être aussi froide que cette prison. Oh comme la Mort lui paraissait douce et chaude. Si seulement il pouvait mourir. Pourtant il devait bien y avoir un moyen... et s'il... Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il put voir deux personnes entrer, mais il ne les reconnut pas. L'une resta à la porte alors que l'autre s'approchait de lui. Il cligna des paupières et distingua alors les yeux myosotis de Dumbledore.

- « P... » essaya-t-il de dire. « Prof... »

- « Chute ne parle pas. » Dumbledore prit sa baguette et un Patronus en sortit. Le phénix vint envelopper Draco de ses ailes. Le jeune homme sourit. Il pouvait revoir la main d'Adenor dans la sienne, il pouvait revoir Adenor lire dans ses bras, il pouvait revoir Adenor se donner à lui, il pouvait revoir le regard de Harry alors qu'il lui avait finalement fait confiance. Il sourit et ses yeux brillèrent. « Draco, on m'a autorisé à venir te voir comme tu es malade. Ils ne pensaient pas que tu tomberais aussi vite et ils aimeraient que le procès puisse avoir lieu. Ne t'en fais pas, je te défendrai. »

- « Non, non, il ne faut pas. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Les Mangemorts, Adenor, ils la tueront s'ils apprennent ! Il faut me laisser mourir ici et les laisser croire que je sers Vous-Savez-Qui. »

- « Jamais ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. Draco n'avait jamais vu une telle détermination chez le vieil homme. Tout l'être du sage sembla se faire violence. Il était si jeune, il pouvait encore vivre, encore être heureux. « Nous la protégerons, et lorsque la guerre sera finie vous serez tous deux en sûreté. »

- « Et si nous perdons ? »

- « Nous ne perdrons pas. Harry a la solution, une vraie solution Draco, tu dois croire en lui. Il aura bientôt ce qu'il faut pour anéantir Voldemort. »

- « Ne dites pas son nom ! » hurla Draco et pour la première fois de sa vie Dumbledore y consentit.

- « Harry peut vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Tu dois te défendre ! »

- « Non, non. Me sauver c'est condamner Adenor, je refuse ! »

- « Crois-tu qu'Adenor acceptera ton sacrifice ? »

- « Il le faudra bien... »

Dumbledore n'insista pas davantage, chaque parole semblait consumer davantage les forces du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait supporter ce spectacle... ce garçon si jeune et si brillant qui avait trouvé la voie de la rédemption... gâché, torturé, assassiné à petit feu. Dumbledore se leva.

- « N'oublie pas la lumière Draco. Cherche la lumière, même ici... » Des paroles, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner pour le moment. Il devait lui donner un espoir, un but pour occuper son temps en ce lieu misérable et le sauver de la folie. Il était tellement affecté... Mais Dumbledore savait qu'il ne chercherait pas la lumière. Il savait que Draco voulait mourir. Plus rien ne pourrait le sortir de cet état d'esprit-là, pas même la vue d'Adenor. C'est pour _elle_ qu'il voulait mourir. Dumbledore serra l'épaule de Draco et s'en alla. Le Patronus disparut avec lui, replongeant Draco dans les ténèbres et les affres de la dépression.

Tonks, qui était venue avec le sage pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'escorter, raccompagna Dumbledore vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas être entendus des autres Aurors, Dumbledore dit à la jeune femme :

- « Je voudrais que tu ailles lancer des Patroni de temps en temps, pour l'aider à tenir le coup. Je me charge du reste. »

Tonks acquiesça.

Draco gémit et se réveilla. Il avait pu trouver un peu de sommeil, mais celui-ci ne lui avait donné aucun réconfort. Il se frotta le visage d'un air las puis regarda ses mains. Trelawney lui aurait dit qu'il vivrait longtemps au vu de sa ligne de vie... pourtant sa vie allait prendre fin dans quelques instants. Il allait y mettre un terme. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début. Il se leva de sa paillasse et s'écroula. Il rampa jusqu'à un côté saillant du mur et commença à frotter ses poignets sur la roche. Il frotta inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que la peau se déchire, jusqu'à ce que le sang se mette à couler, et il frotta encore et encore, pour être sûr de faire les choses vite et bien. Finalement, il murmura « Adenor... » et perdit connaissance. A cet instant, dans une jolie maison cossue du bord de mer, leur maison où ils avaient tant partagé, Adenor se réveilla en poussant un cri. Elle passa une robe et une cape, enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa baguette et sortit transplaner. Elle courut jusqu'à Poudlard, entra dans le hall et se retrouva désamparée. Severus était le seul à qui elle pouvait parler, mais comment le trouver ? En désespoir de cause, elle se mit à crier le nom du Maître de Potions. Quelqu'un l'entendit et vint vers elle. C'était Rusard.

- « M'dame ? Vous cherchez... »

- « Le professeur Snape. » le coupa-t-elle. « C'est urgent je vous en prie. »

- « Suivez-moi alors... »

L'homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais il en allait de la vie de Draco, elle le suivit. Il la mena à travers d'obscurs couloirs dans les sous-sols du château, puis s'arrêta devant un portrait.

- « Vous y êtes. Frappez, il ne dort sûrement pas. »

Adenor ne se fit pas prier et frappa, alors que le concierge s'éloignait, sa chatte teigneuse sur les talons. Adenor frappa plus fort, insista. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Severus fut tellement surpris de la voir qu'il ne put cacher son étonnement.

- « Ah, si c'est toi c'est bon. » dit-il. « Entre. » Adenor ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, mais elle le suivit à l'intérieur sans demander son reste. Elle vit alors la cape noire et le masque sur le lit... Il revenait d'une réunion. Adenor ne perdit pas plus de temps :

- « Severus, il faut avertir quelqu'un ! Draco est en danger. »

- « Comment cela ? »

- « Il vient d'essayer de se tuer. C'est peut-être une question de minutes. »

Severus ne demanda pas comment elle le savait, beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer entre deux âmes soeurs.

- « Reste ici, je cours prévenir Dumbledore. »

Il saisit ses vêtements de Mangemort, les jeta dans une malle magique et sortit en courant. Adenor s'effondra sur le lit, le visage blême, les mains crispées sur l'étoffe de sa robe.

Severus revint quelque temps plus tard, Adenor n'aurait pu dire combien. Elle se leva et l'interrogea d'un regard implorant.

- « Il est hors de danger. »

Adenor retomba sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais elle ne pleura pas, et Severus lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant. Adenor inspira profondément et se releva.

- « Je vais y aller, merci pour tout... »

- « Tu tiens le coup ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

- « Ca va aller... merci. Vous avez déjà bien assez à faire et je me débrouille. »

- « N'hésite pas à passer. »

- « Merci. »

Adenor lui sourit légèrement et sortit. Severus se laissa tomber à son tour. Savoir son filleul dans une telle situation devenait insoutenable. Il détestait se savoir impuissant ainsi.

- § -

Après cette tentative de suicide, le ministère hâta la préparation du procès. Draco quant à lui demeurait désormais immobile, allongé sur le côté, les yeux toujours ouverts, fixant le néant. Le seul mouvement perceptible était dû aux frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Tonks venait lui parler régulièrement et lancer des Patroni, mais aucun changement n'opérait et elle le voyait sombrer dans une folie muette et figée.

Draco ne sentit pas lorsqu'on le saisit par la cape. Il ne sentit pas lorsqu'on l'entraîna hors de sa cellule dans les couloirs humides et moisis d'Azkaban. Il ne sentit pas lorsqu'on le fit transplaner. Néanmoins, au moment où il arriva au ministère, Draco revint à lui. Il porta la main à ses yeux et vascilla. Ils le stabilisèrent et reprirent leur chemin, le traînant alors que ses jambes commençaient à peine à répondre. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il ne voyait pas les gens, il ne les entendait pas. Il commença à prendre conscience de leur présence lorsqu'on le fit entrer dans la salle d'audience. A cet instant il comprit où il était et pourquoi. Ne rien dire, ne rien dire, les laisser croire. Il ne chercha même pas Adenor du regard, ni Severus, ni Dumbledore. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège et se tint immobile. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets mutilés. Adenor, elle, le regardait intensément, les yeux voilés de larmes. Severus était assis à côté d'elle et avait posé sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme en signe de soutien. Ils pouvaient comprendre la douleur de l'autre, les autres ne savaient pas, ne pouvaient comprendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru montrer extérieurement un sentiment autre que la colère ou le mépris, mais aujourd'hui Adenor avait besoin de lui et il lui offrit son soutien sans se poser de questions. Son filleul, ce bébé, ce gamin, qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait vu être manipulé, qu'il avait vu vénérer son monstre de père, qu'il avait vu souffrir, il était là devant lui et c'est à peine s'il le reconnaissait. Il lui fallut tout son courage et toute sa force pour ne pas se montrer affecté. Pourtant à la vue de son filleul, le coeur de Severus se brisa, car même la pierre peut être brisée. Ses cheveux ternes et sales, ses joues creusées, son regard vide, sa peau si blanche... elle paraissait bleue tant elle était pâle, comme si on voyait les veines à travers une peau trop fine, ses doigts qui tremblaient, sans force, ses paupières qui tombaient, mais pire que tout, son esprit... qu'en restait-il ? Il sentit Adenor trembler contre lui, mais elle retenait ses larmes et se maintenait droite. Elle aussi mobilisait toute sa force et son courage. Severus parcourut la salle des yeux et croisa le regard de Narcissa. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes refoulées, oh comme elle aimait son fils, comme elle aimait son fils ! A côté d'elle se tenait Lucius, froid et impassible. Indifférent. Comment ce père qui avait tant aimé et respecté son fils avait pu changer ainsi ? Severus détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur Draco.

Le juge demanda alors le silence.

- « Veuillez décliner votre état civil. »

Draco se redressa légèrement, la pièce lui semblait chaleureuse en comparaison à Azkaban et il sentait son corps se réchauffer, son esprit commençait de nouveau à raisonner. Adenor et Severus perçurent ce changement, bien qu'il fut infime en apparence. Adenor serra la main de Severus, puis retira doucement son bras et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Severus croisa les bras sur son torse, les traits sévères, le regard sombre. Il était là pour son filleul, même si bientôt il serait peut-être à sa place, dans ce siège... à nouveau. Il n'allait pas se cacher, non, et lui se défendrait. « Oh Draco défends-toi » pensa-t-il, désespéré.

- « Draco Cygnus Malfoy. Né le 5 juin 1980 à Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. » répondit Draco d'une voix basse et lente.

- « Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Pourquoi alors ? »

- « Pour avoir servi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

- « Niez-vous cette accusation ? »

- « Non. »

Un murmure agité parcourut la salle. Adenor se retint de lui crier quelque chose et Severus se tendit. Il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore. Il semblait désemparé. Comment défendre quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être défendu ? Il leur faudra exiger le veritaserum, c'était la seule solution...

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit, des questions lui furent posées par les différents membres de la Cour. Ils ne proposèrent pas que quelqu'un le défende, Draco ayant précisé à son arrestation qu'il se défendrait lui-même. Néanmoins Dumbledore ne pouvait plus le laisser faire. Encore quelques questions et il serait envoyé à perpétuité à Azkaban ou condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Severus le supplia du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait _vraiment_ quelque chose, la première fois qu'il suppliait. Dumbledore se leva.

- « Votre honneur, je vous en prie, cessons cela... »

- « Non ! » s'écria Draco. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Non professeur, ne dites rien, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Dumbledore le regarda comme s'il lui demandait pardon, puis dit :

- « Je voudrais qu'il soit interrogé au veritaserum. »

- « Non ! » hurla Draco. Ses forces semblaient revenir, il se faisait violence. Il ne le laisserait pas mettre Adenor en danger. Son père était là, il pouvait le distinguer dans l'assemblée. Il la tuerait, lui-même, de ses propres mains.

- « Taisez-vous Malfoy. Greffier, du veritaserum. » ordonna le président de Cour.

Draco fixa le vide devant lui. C'était fini, fini, fini. Adenor. Adenor... Il releva la tête et balaya l'assemblée de son regard gris hanté. Il la trouva. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Adenor lui sourit à travers ses yeux voilés. Draco détourna son attention vers Severus et secoua lentement la tête. Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû faire ça, il n'aurait pas dû. Severus put lire dans ses pensées, mais s'arrêta, craignant de le fragiliser.

On amena du veritaserum et on le fit boire à Draco malgré ses objections. Son regard se voila, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il était prêt à livrer la vérité, malgré lui. Le juge reprit les mêmes questions, mais les réponses furent toutes autres. Une nuance importante s'y était ajoutée : il avait fait tout cela oui, mais contre son grès. Toute la différence était là. Ils ne pourraient plus le condamner. Dans l'assemblée, Lucius se tendit. S'il parlait trop...

Ce second interrogatoire fut long, les réponses de Draco étaient vagues, en raison de sa fatigue, et il fallait l'amener à compléter ses réponses, à les préciser. Beaucoup d'éléments furent révélés au cours de l'interrogatoire : des noms de Mangemorts, le double-jeu de Severus... Dumbledore devra le protéger et il savait à quel point il aurait du mal à le garder dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, à le garder loin de l'action. Sur ce point il était comme Sirius... Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir recours au veritaserum, mais Draco ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ils devront se cacher, jusqu'à l'issue de la guerre, qui heureusement s'approchait. Dumbledore l'attendait autant qu'il l'appréhendait.

Les juges délibérèrent quelques minutes, puis le président de Cour déclara :

- « Suite à cet interrogatoire au veritaserum, le doute ne peut subsiter. L'accusé est relaxé. » Il fit alors signe aux gardes de libérer Draco et de placer Lucius Malfoy en état d'arrestation. Narcissa retrouvait son fils, mais perdait son époux, à tout jamais. Elle les aimait si forts, tous les deux. Son coeur se déchira. Il ne guérira jamais.


	9. L'attente

**Chapitre IX : L'attente**

Draco passa plusieurs jours à Sainte Mangouste et Adenor demeura auprès de lui tout ce temps. Puis Dumbledore vint les chercher pour les cacher au QG de l'Ordre, où ils seraient en sécurité. Severus y était déjà reclu et était d'humeur plus abjecte que jamais. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au grenier, exceptionnellement à trois, Dumbledore leur dit :

- « Je n'ai pas pu aménager de chambre au rez-de-chaussée, mais vous aurez une chambre assez agréable au premier étage, elle devrait vous plaire. Tu auras juste un étage à monter Draco. »

Draco acquiesça et Adenor sourit à Dumbledore. Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Draco s'appuyait sur sa canne à chaque marche et Adenor se tenait toujours à côté de lui, au cas où il aurait besoin de son bras. Elle demeurait vigilante et guettait discrètement, du coin de l'oeil, sa moindre faiblesse.

- « Voilà c'est ici. » Ils entrèrent et Dumbledore se tint dans la porte pendant qu'ils découvraient leur chambre.

- « C'est parfait professeur. » lui dit Draco.

- « Merci beaucoup. » ajouta Adenor.

- « Je vais vous laisser vous installer, vos bagages sont déjà là. Je dois voir Severus. Nous nous reverrons après le dîner. »

Ils se saluèrent et Dumbledore s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui. Draco s'assit aussitôt dans un fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Le trajet depuis le grenier avait été difficile pour lui. Il était très affaibli et le moindre déplacement lui demandait de gros efforts. Sa jambe le faisait particulièrement souffrir et il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Dumbledore voulait également qu'il rencontre un psychomage, mais pour le moment Draco avait refusé. Les détraqueurs l'avaient profondément marqué psychologiquement, mais il voulait s'en sortir sans thérapie.

Adenor alla ouvrir leurs valises.

- « Il y a tous nos vêtements, et quelques livres. »

- « Et tes peintures ? »

- « Non. »

- « Je demanderai à Dumbledore qu'il aille les faire chercher. »

- « Oh ne l'embête pas avec... »

- « Adenor, nous allons être enfermés ici peut-être un bon bout de temps, autant avoir de quoi s'occuper. Bien sûr il y a une bibliothèque, mais je doute qu'elle soit très fournie. Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure pour tes peintures, je veux que tu puisses peindre si tu en as envie. »

Adenor lui sourit avec reconnaissance. D'un geste souple de sa baguette, elle envoya tous les vêtements se ranger dans l'armoire et ordonna les livres sur une étagère. Draco la regarda avec des gros yeux.

- « En un coup de baguette tu arrives à les classer par domaine et auteur ? »

- « Euh oui... »

- « Waw, c'est impressionnant. »

- « Des années d'entrainement... J'avais pas toujours grand-chose à faire chez mes parents, je suis devenue un peu maniaque. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me soigne. »

Draco rit. C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis qu'il avait été arrêté. Adenor en fut si heureuse qu'elle rit avec lui. Ce fut bref, mais ils rirent. Adenor vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir près de lui et posa sa tête rousse contre la sienne. Elle caressa doucement son torse et ferma les yeux. Draco posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa de son pouce, d'un air presque absent, en tout cas songeur. Adenor sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle les ravala. Comme elle voudrait que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé, qu'il n'ait pas eu à passer par toutes ces épreuves. On lui avait rendu son Draco, mais un Draco différent. Son amour pour lui n'avait pas changé, il n'avait pas été altéré, mais elle avait tellement mal pour lui, le voir si faible, si anxieux. Allait-il encore faire des cauchemars cette nuit ? Combien de temps serait-il hanté ? Peut-être toute sa vie... Merlin, comment pouvait-on infliger de telles souffrances à un être humain ! Comment avaient-ils pu porter ainsi atteinte à son humanité, à sa dignité, comment avaient-ils pu le torturer de la sorte ? Elle sentait que la dépression avait planté ses griffes acérées en lui, sans pitié, comme un ennemi invisible mais terrible qui était venu insidueusement prendre possession de son être. Mais elle l'aiderait à le chasser, cet ennemi pernicieux, oui il réapprendrait à vivre, il réapprendrait à être heureux. Il avait rit. Oui il avait rit !

Draco avait besoin de se reposer, mais Adenor insista pour qu'il descende dîner, il ne pouvait pas sauter de repas et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'enferme dans la chambre. Si elle y apportait son dîner une fois il n'en sortirait plus. Elle l'aida à descendre les escaliers et il ne la repoussa pas. Elle en fut soulagée, elle avait eu peur qu'il refuse son aide. Severus les rejoignit juste après, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée. Avoir fermé Poudlard de peur que Voldemort ne l'attaque, être obligé de rester enfermé ici... Pour la première fois de sa vie il comprit ce que Sirius Black avait dû ressentir. Et il comprenait également la peur de Dumbledore, la peur de mettre ses élèves en danger s'il les gardait au collège. Ils étaient tous retournés chez eux en début de semaine. Il espérait que c'était la bonne solution, qu'ils ne courraient pas un danger encore plus grand chez eux.

Draco ne mangea pas beaucoup, mais Adenor constatait que son appétit revenait peu à peu et ne le força pas à se reservir. Dumbledore vint leur refaire une petite visite, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Adenor appréhendait la nuit, les cauchemars. S'il ne dormait pas elle ne pouvait pas non plus dormir, et lorsqu'elle dormait c'était d'un sommeil léger, prête à réveiller Draco dès que ses cauchemars commenceraient.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient couchés, Adenor put sentir Draco frissonner. Il ne dormait pas, mais toutes ses pensées se focalisaient sur l'enfer dont il venait à peine de réchapper. Adenor se blottit contre lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, le ceignant ainsi d'un bras. Elle le sentit alors s'apaiser petit à petit. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ils demeurèrent ainsi tous les deux, immobiles, essayant de fixer leurs pensées sur le bonheur qu'ils avaient pu partager avant que leur jeunesse leur soit finalement volée. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous deux, à peu près en même temps. Draco fit deux cauchemars, mais la nuit se passa plutôt bien et ils se réveillèrent plus reposés que la veille. Ils restèrent un peu au lit, puis se préparèrent pour leur première journée au QG.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Severus y était déjà installé devant une tasse de thé fort et lisait _La Gazette_. Il les salua brièvement et reprit sa lecture. Draco et Adenor se firent un café et le burent en silence, sentant que Severus n'était pas d'humeur à être dérangé. Il plia finalement le journal et le rejeta sur la table.

- « Ce ministre est un parfait imbécile, comme tous les autres. Fudge était attentiste, Scrimgeour a le zêle mal placé. Allez savoir ce qui est mieux. »

- « Il serait temps de réformer le ministère en profondeur, depuis le temps qu'on le dit. » répondit Draco.

- « Oui, mais je doute que le fait d'avoir un Conseil de ministres nous change beaucoup d'un ministre. Au lieu d'avoir un incompétent on en aura toute une myriade. » répliqua Severus, en référence à une ancienne discussion.

- « Ca évitera les décisions despotiques comme celles de Fudge. »

- « Tu crois ça ? Je ne te savais pas utopiste Draco. Ces gens sont tous les mêmes. Et s'ils sont plusieurs à décider, au sein d'un conseil, tu peux être sûr qu'ils seront tous du même avis, ou alors que les uns influeront sur les autres. Non, c'est sans appel. Ce n'est pas le système qu'il faut changer, mais les êtres humains. Autant aller habiter sur la lune tout de suite. »

- « Vous êtes bien pessimistes. » leur dit Adenor. « Nous sommes tout de même mieux lottis que dans bien d'autres pays. De plus, les ministères sont toujours impuissants ou plus prompts à faire des erreurs en temps de guerre. C'est une situation de crise, ça doit être difficile à gérer. Dans la théorie ça paraît simple, mais dans la pratique... En tout cas moi je garde espoir. Je crois en ce que nous a dit Dumbledore, et une fois Vous-Savez-Qui tombé et la guerre achevée, le pays pourra se relever petit à petit, se reconstruire pas à pas. Je me moque de l'incompétence des ministres, c'est le peuple qui rebâtira le pays. »

- « Vive la République. » moqua Severus en français.

Adenor roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. Elle préféra se reservir une tasse de café.

- « Bien les jeunes, je vous laisse. J'ai du travail. »

- « Je te croyais au chômage technique parrain. »

- « En ce qui concerne les cours. D'ailleurs, j'appellerai plutôt ça un congé payé longuement attendu. » Il n'ajouta rien et se leva. Il avait toujours à faire avec les potions qu'il créait et améliorait. Lorsqu'il sortit, Adenor reprit :

- « Je me demande si des membres de l'Ordre viendront aujourd'hui. »

- « Il y a régulièrement des réunions, donc c'est bien possible. »

- « Tu y assisteras ? »

- « Pour quoi faire ? Je ne servirais à rien. »

- « Ne serait-ce que pour te tenir au courant. »

- « Je verrai. Au moins, ça te fera un peu d'animation, beaucoup de membres trainent après les réunions. Tu pourras faire leur connaissance. »

- « Ca me ferait très plaisir. » Et cela ferait du bien à Draco de les voir. Néanmoins Adenor ne formula pas cette pensée tout haut, elle savait bien que Draco l'aurait contredite en lui parlant de Harry et des autres qu'il avait connus à Poudlard et qu'il ne revoyait jamais avec plaisir.

-§-

- « Et encore un qui a transplané dans le mur... Quelle bande d'incapables. » grogna Severus, qui était installé dans le salon avec Draco et Adenor. Il lisait tandis que les deux jeunes gens disputaient une partie d'échec. Ils étaient de piètres joueurs et Severus évitait de regarder les déplacements qu'ils faisaient, il en aurait eu la nausée. Un bruit dans le grenier avait interrompu leur quiétude. L'instant d'après le fameux trio arrivait dans le couloir. Hermione Granger riait aux larmes tandis que Ronald Weasley avait piqué un fard digne de la tante Berthe qui trônait sur un mur du couloir, la face orange de poudre. Elle entra dans le salon et leur dit, entre deux éclats de rire :

- « Il a transplané sur une caisse. Oh c'était monumental. » Elle hurla de rire. « Quelle chute, Merlin ! Je n'oublierai jamais sa tête. » Elle se mit à rire de plus belle, tandis que Severus et Draco la regardaient de travers, que Harry se retenait de rire, que Ron essayait de garder son calme et qu'Adenor souriait d'un air indulgent. Hermione se calma en voyant l'expression des deux Serpentards.

- « Voilà, je suis calmée. » dit-elle, juste avant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à rire.

- « Il y a une réunion ? » demanda Draco d'une voix froide.

- « Oui dans dix minutes. A tout de suite alors ! » Et le trio alla s'installer dans la salle de réunion.

Severus et Draco émirent un grognement à l'unisson et retournèrent à leurs occupations respectives. Adenor pouffa de rire à leur réaction et se reconcentra sur la partie d'échecs qui se présentait on ne peut plus mal pour elle. En effet, deux tours plus tard, Draco, bien qu'exécrable aux jeux de stratégie, lui faisait échec et mat. Ils entendirent ensuite les membres s'installer dans la salle de réunion. Ni Draco ni Severus ne bougea. Ils étaient devenus inutiles, cachés, reclus ici, ils n'avaient plus leur place dans la guerre, ils ne pouvaient plus accomplir leur devoir. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre l'issue du conflit, dans le secret, dans la honte.

A la fin de la réunion néanmoins, deux membres vinrent au salon, Lupin et un sorcier du ministère. Celui-ci dit :

- « Malfoy, on va avoir besoin de votre aide. »

- « Ah oui ? Et pour quoi ? »

- « Un dossier à préparer. »

- « Un dossier ? »

- « Oui, une défense. Le procès débutera lundi prochain. Tenez. » Il lui tendit le dossier. Draco se hissa sur sa canne pour se lever et prit le dossier.

- « Shacklebolt ? » s'écria-t-il. Severus leva le nez de son livre. Kingsley Shacklebolt ? Comment diable avait-il pu être arrêté ? Et pourquoi surtout ! « Très bien, je vais préparer ça. » répondit Draco, remis de sa surprise. Il posa le dossier près de l'échiquier et se rassit, sa jambe tremblante. Remus Lupin se tourna alors vers Severus. Il le salua et Severus lui répondit froidement, mais poliment.

- « Je vais avoir besoin de te parler en privé si tu veux bien. »

Severus se leva et suivit le Maraudeur. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine désertée.

- « C'est pour la juge Cox. »

- « Ca y est, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour l'approcher ? »

- « Oui, une amie d'enfance à elle qui travaille pour Dumbledore. Elles ne se sont pas vues depuis longtemps, mais elle pourra l'approcher et gagner sa confiance. »

- « Quelle potion il vous faut ? »

- « Rupture d'anévrisme. »

- « Anévrisme... quatre jours de repos. Elle sera prête samedi. »

- « Très bien. Je viendrai samedi pour la prendre alors. »

Severus acquiesça. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et Lupin s'en alla. Severus retourna au salon. Adenor discutait avec Hermione à l'entrée de la salle et Draco était déjà plongé dans le dossier de Shacklebolt, griffonnant furieusement des idées et des arguments. Il était tellement brillant, Severus espérait qu'il ne resterait pas inspecteur trop longtemps. Il pourrait avoir un bel avenir en tant que plaideur.

Les trois pensionnaires dînèrent avec quelques membres de l'Ordre, puis Severus alla commencer la potion, tandis qu'Adenor et Draco s'installaient à nouveau dans le salon. Draco se remit au travail et Adenor prit un livre. Après deux bonnes heures de lecture, elle bailla et s'étira. Elle se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur la tête de Draco.

- « Je vais aller me coucher, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Tu viens ? »

- « Je voulais finir cette partie... Je te rejoins plus tard. »

- « D'accord... Bon courage, mais ne veille pas trop tard quand même. »

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et Adenor monta se coucher. Elle soupira. Ils avaient à peine rompu leur baiser qu'il s'était repenché sur le dossier. Elle savait qu'il allait s'investir dedans au maximum pour ne plus penser. Ne plus penser à Azkaban, ne plus penser aux cruels souvenirs que les détraqueurs lui avaient fait revivre encore et encore. Avait-il tué lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts ? Avait-il torturé ? Quelles images il avait dû revoir ! Quels remords avaient dû déchirer son coeur ! Severus ne savait plus vivre, elle le voyait, Draco allait-il devenir comme son parrain ? Non, elle ne le permettrait pas ! Non ! Pas tant qu'elle vivrait et qu'elle serait à ses côtés.

Draco travailla longtemps, mais sentit finalement qu'il s'endormirait d'un instant à l'autre. Il se leva et, s'appuyant sur sa canne, monta lentement à la chambre. Il n'avait pas été correct avec Adenor tout à l'heure et il s'en voulait. Elle était tout pour lui, tout ce qu'il avait, et il l'aimait si fort ! C'était pour elle qu'il voulait continuer à vivre, se battre, ne pas sombrer comme Severus. Adenor l'entendit monter les marches. Elle se tendit, en alerte, puis fut soulagée de l'entendre entrer, il avait pu monter les marches seul. Draco se changea et se glissa dans le lit. Adenor vint aussitôt se serrer contre lui. Il embrassa son front.

- « Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure. Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

- « Bonne nuit. » Et elle s'endormit aussitôt, trop fatiguée pour veiller plus longtemps. Draco s'endormit peu de temps après, bercé par la respiration paisible d'Adenor.

-§-

- « Ne touche pas à ta tour, laisse-la ici, elle couvre tes pièces fortes. Regarde ce que tu peux faire avec ton fou. » Draco se pencha davantage sur l'échiquier, puis, après une minute, déplaça un de ses fous. Severus acquiesça. Adenor sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Severus saurait être aussi patient. Cela faisait bien trois quarts d'heure qu'il reprenait presque tous les mouvements de Draco pour lui expliquer différentes stratégies, patiemment, inlassablement. Dans des moments comme ceux-là elle prenait conscience des liens qui unissaient le parrain et son filleul, elle prenait conscience du fait qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment, qu'ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble, qu'ils pouvaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Le reste du temps elle ne pouvait que l'appréhender intuitivement, le deviner, mais pas vraiment le percevoir.

Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un comme ça, qui la connaitrait depuis qu'elle était bébé, qui saurait sans devoir lui demander, qui comprendrait sans qu'elle n'ait à parler. Elle avait Draco qui pouvait comprendre sans que la moindre parole ne soit échangée, mais ce n'était pas pareil, non. Adenor fut rappelée à la réalité par la voix de Draco :

- « Occupe-toi de tes bulbes tu veux bien ? »

Un rictus amusé se forma au coin de la bouche de Severus. Adenor demanda alors :

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de bulbes à la fin ? » Elle les avait souvent entendus dire ça.

- « Oh ça. Draco était encore haut comme trois pommes. Il ne se souvenait plus comment on disait l'expression 'occupe-toi de tes oignons'. Il ne l'avait entendue qu'une ou deux fois, mais avait voulu s'en servir. Et il m'a dit 'occupe-toi de tes bulbes'. Depuis c'est resté. »

Adenor rit et Draco sourit d'un air amusé. Oui ils avaient du vécu ensemble, ces deux-là se connaissaient bien. Adenor sourit et retourna à sa lecture, tandis que les deux hommes reprenaient leur partie d'échecs.

Ce jour-là, les membres se réunirent à nouveau et à nouveau Severus et Draco ne se joignirent pas à eux. Adenor regrettait qu'ils restent ainsi en retrait, après tout ils étaient toujours des membres de l'Ordre, on leur confiait toujours des tâches. Draco avait préparé toute la défense de Shacklebolt, il avait fourni un très gros travail, mais il s'était contenté de donner le dossier à Dumbledore et n'était pas allé à la réunion qui s'était tenue ce jour-là. Il en allait de même pour Severus. Sauf que dans le cas de Severus, la situation était plus délicate, il préparait des potions de mort, rien dont il pouvait être réellement fier, bien que son travail soit indispensable. Il devait en avoir tellement assez de remplir des fioles avec des poisons...

La réunion prit fin alors que Severus et Draco disputaient une nouvelle partie d'échecs. Hermione resta en arrière dans la salle de réunion avec Dumbledore :

- « J'aurais voulu vous en parler avant la réunion, mais je suis arrivée trop tard. Je suis allée chercher les peintures d'Adenor comme vous me l'aviez demandé, cet après-midi. »

- « Comment était la maison ? »

- « C'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler... Une partie a été saccagée. La Marque a été tracée à différents endroits, ainsi que le mot 'traître.' »

Dumbledore soupira.

- « Ne leur dis rien, ils ont suffisamment de préoccupations. J'enverrai des membres réparer les dégats. Merci de m'avoir averti. »

- « Je vous en prie. Je vais aller voir Adenor pour lui donner son matériel. Je ne dirai rien. »

Hermione pénétra dans le salon. Remus parlait avec Severus et Draco tandis qu'Adenor lisait un peu plus loin. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

- « Bonsoir Adenor. »

- « Oh bonsoir ! » Elle posa son livre et sourit à Hermione.

- « J'ai une bonne surprise pour toi. Je suis allée prendre ton matériel de peinture chez vous aujourd'hui. »

- « C'est vrai ? » Adenor se leva, le visage rayonnant. Hermione sortit un petit coffret de sa cape et lui tendit.

- « Tout est réduit ici. »

- « Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca me manquait tant. »

- « Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être enfermé ici. Surtout pour eux... »

- « Ils tiennent le coup, mais c'est pas facile c'est vrai. »

Elles discutèrent quelques minutes, elles faisaient peu à peu connaissance, après chaque réunion. Hermione fut néanmoins appelée par Dumbledore et dut laisser Adenor. Celle-ci monta aussitôt au deuxième étage pour installer son atelier dans une chambre. Elle avait presque terminé lorsqu'elle entendit Draco monter.

- « Bien installée ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il lui souriait, et pas seulement de ses lèvres, mais de ses yeux aussi, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et vint prendre sa main.

- « Viens voir ! Hermione m'a tout apporté. »

Draco la suivit jusqu'à son plan de travail. Elle y avait ordonné tous ses pinceaux, ses lamelles, ses couleurs. A côté, elle avait déposé les peintures qu'elle avait commencées avant l'arrestation de Draco.

- « Ca a dû te manquer. » lui dit-il.

- « Oui beaucoup. Je peindrai peut-être un peu tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment, allons nous mettre quelque chose sous la dent ! »

-§-

Draco travailla longuement sur un dossier juridique et monta alors qu'Adenor dormait déjà. Elle se réveilla néanmoins lorsqu'il entra, bien que silencieux et discret.

- « Il fait tard, rendors-toi vite ma chérie. Je vais prendre de la potion de sommeil. »

- « D'accord. » murmura-t-elle. Elle se rendormit lorsque Draco se coucha auprès d'elle. Néanmoins, elle se réveilla à nouveau une ou deux heures plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit Draco frissonner. Ses lèvres semblaient murmurer nerveusement, mais Adenor ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle tenta de le réveiller, en vain. Elle commença à paniquer lorsque Draco s'agita davantage.

Elle sauta du lit et courut hors de la chambre. Severus, il fallait aller chercher Severus. Elle monta les marches deux à deux, mais glissa sur la dernière et tomba lourdement sur les genoux. Elle se releva aussitôt et courut frapper à la porte de la chambre de Severus. Il ne dormait pas et ouvrit tout de suite.

- « Severus, venez ! » haleta-t-elle. « Draco, il a pris une potion de sommeil, mais il fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Il faut faire quelque chose, c'est horrible... » Sa voix se brisa. Severus alla chercher une fiole dans son armoire et descendit, Adenor sur ses talons, puis pénétra dans la chambre.

- « Tu devrais sortir Adenor. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Crois-moi. »

Elle obtempéra, bien que contre son grès, et ferma la porte. Elle entendit alors Draco vomir violemment et frémit. Severus sortit l'instant d'après.

- « C'est bon, il est réveillé. Ca devrait aller, et il ne se souvient pas du cauchemar. Par contre, plus de potion de sommeil à l'avenir. Il n'y réagit pas assez. »

Adenor hocha douloureusement du chef.

- « Adenor, et toi, ça va aller ? »

Elle releva la tête, le regard franc.

- « Oui moi ça va. » Elle n'ajouta rien et rentra dans la chambre, fermant doucement la porte après elle. Ni Draco ni elle ne dormirent beaucoup plus cette nuit, mais comme par un accord tacite, ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'incident.

-§-

_Quelques jours plus tard_. Draco but son café et s'installa pour travailler dans le salon. Adenor monta à son atelier, mais pas pour peindre. La nuit avait été difficile, les cauchemars de Draco avaient été violents. Adenor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il devait revoir, les actions qu'il avait dû accomplir. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du mot « cruauté ». Oh que c'était dur, dur d'être forte, courageuse, dur de ne rien lui demander et d'être là pour lui, de le soutenir sans savoir réellement, dur de le voir souffrir, dur de se demander s'il s'en sortirait, s'il coulerait... dur. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre, et une autre, et encore deux. Les larmes coulèrent sans discontinuer et soudain Adenor fut prise de sanglots compulsifs. Son atelier se situait juste à côté de la chambre de Severus. Celui-ci y montait justement, mais comptait venir demander à Adenor si elle voudrait l'aider pour une préparation. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Adenor secouée de pleurs. Elle craquait finalement. L'arrestation, la captivité, le procès, Sainte Mangouste, elle avait tout enduré sans rien dire, sans ciller, elle avait été courageuse et forte pour Draco. Il s'était demandé quand elle craquerait, quand elle évacuerait enfin la pression. Il voulut refermer la porte, mais l'entendit lui dire :

- « Non Severus, ne partez pas... »

Severus demeura immobile un instant sur le pas de la porte, puis entra et referma après lui. Il se dirigea vers Adenor et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle gardait les mains crispées sur son giron. Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort, amèrement, si amèrement. Severus hésita, puis posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, comme au procès. Adenor serra alors très fort ses doigts sur la manche de Severus et porta son autre main à son visage, pour cacher ses traits convulsés par les pleurs. Severus ne bougea ni ne parla, il la laissa pleurer tout son saoûl et se raccrocher à lui. Elle finit par se calmer, après avoir longuement pleuré, et desserra son étreinte. Severus libéra alors doucement son bras.

- « Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je t'en prie... » lui répondit-il d'une voix basse. « Je vais dire à Draco que tu essayes de peindre, que tu ne veux pas être dérangée. »

- « Je ne pourrai pas peindre... »

- « Voudrais-tu m'aider pour une potion ? Elle est délicate à réaliser seul. »

- « Je veux bien oui. »

Elle se leva lentement et essuya ses joues, puis suivit Severus jusqu'à la chambre qu'il utilisait comme laboratoire. Elle avait dû renoncer à son travail pour se cacher ici, renoncer au travail de préparatrice que Severus lui avait trouvé, mais pouvoir aider Severus l'en consola quelque peu.

-§-

Adenor et Draco cuisinaient lorsque des membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent. Ils avaient tout leur temps et cuisinaient donc sans baguette, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

- « Bonjour vous deux ! »

- « Bonjour Maltus. »

- « On a dû prendre Méline, la pitchoune de Peg, avec nous, vous pourrez la surveiller ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit aussitôt Adenor. La petite fille entra à cet instant dans la pièce, sa petite main dans la grande paluche de Shacklebolt.

Elle sourit timidement au jeune couple et se hissa sur une chaise. Kingsley caressa sa jolie tête brune et sortit avec son collègue.

- « Méline, tu veux préparer le gâteau avec nous ? »

La petite fille lui fit un sourire radieux, découvrant une jeune dentition qui accusait la perte de plusieurs dents de lait. Adenor lui tendit la main et Méline descendit de sa chaise pour la rejoindre.

- « Moi c'est Adenor, et lui c'est Draco. On va s'occuper de toi en attendant ta Maman. » Adenor souleva la fillette et l'assit sur le plan de travail. Méline regarda avec admiration Draco battre les blancs en neige sans baguette, puis Adenor la mit à contribution pour la confection de la pâte.

Tous trois étaient couverts de farine, de sucre et de chocolat lorsqu'ils terminèrent le gâteau, et tous trois arboraient un sourire joyeux, même Draco. Ils se débarbouillèrent et mirent le gâteau à cuire, puis allèrent s'installer au salon. Adenor faisait dessiner Méline, et Draco lisait près d'elles. Lorsque Méline fut fatiguée de dessiner, elle reporta son attention sur Draco. Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, elle demanda :

- « C'est quoi là ? »

Draco releva la tête. Méline montrait ses poignets. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Comment expliquer à une enfant si jeune ? Il répondit finalement :

- « Ca c'est parce que j'ai été malade. »

- « Ca fait ça quand on est malade ? »

- « Certaines maladies peuvent faire ça, mais elles sont rares, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. »

- « Ca va partir ? »

- « Ca prendra un peu de temps, mais oui. » mentit-il. Méline sembla rassurée et elle ne posa plus de question à ce sujet. Ils profitèrent de leur après-midi tous les trois, dans la bonne humeur, puis Peg vint chercher sa fille pour rentrer à la maison. La vie était entrée dans le QG, elle avait rayonné quelques heures, accordant à Draco et Adenor une trève dans leur combat contre la dépression, la maladie qui avait infligé ces marques à Draco, ces marques indélibiles.

-§-

Un matin, quelque deux semaines plus tard, Draco descendit de la chambre alors qu'Adenor lisait dans le salon. Il s'était couché tard pour finir un dossier et avait eu besoin de rattraper du sommeil le matin. La défense qu'on lui avait demandé était prête et il pouvait se reposer. Il marchait désormais sans sa canne et sa démarche se faisait plus assurée chaque jour. Au fur et à mesure que son corps guérissait son état d'esprit aussi progressait. Il vint à Adenor et caressa doucement son visage. Elle releva alors la tête de son livre et lui sourit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, un baiser réellement désiré et partagé, un baiser si longuement attendu. Adenor sentit qu'il revenait à elle, qu'il retrouvait le désir. Il avait été distant et Adenor avait attendu patiemment qu'il revienne peu à peu à la vie, qu'il ait de nouveau le désir de vivre, de s'intéresser aux gens autour de lui, à elle. Il revenait, il laissait l'ombre derrière lui, petit à petit.

Il interrompit le baiser et dit :

- « Je suis si heureux Adenor... Si heureux que tu sois là avec moi. »

Adenor se blottit contre lui et il la serra très fort. Adenor put enfin sentir sa présence. Son être et ses pensées étaient là, avec elle. Après le procès, lorsqu'il était avec elle, il avait continué de penser à ce qu'il venait de traverser, mais cette fois il était réellement là, entièrement. Il était enfin là.

Severus voulut entrer dans le salon, mais se ravisa. Il pouvait percevoir leur sérénité, percevoir le changement en Draco. Il avait opéré tout doucement, mais pour la première fois il était réellement palpable. Draco revenait des ténèbres. Severus s'éloigna sans bruit et alla lire le journal dans sa chambre.

Le soir, Draco et Adenor allèrent se coucher en même temps. Cette fois, Draco ne resta pas immobile sur le dos à fixer le plafond, mais vint prendre Adenor dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin de ses yeux noirs. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Depuis son retour, c'était toujours elle qui était venue contre lui, et il lui répondait à peine, il restait fixe, sur le dos, ses pensées l'éloignaient d'elle. Pas cette fois. Enfin. Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Cette nuit-là, Draco fit un cauchemar, mais réussit à se rendormir après.

La quiétude revint peu à peu dans leur couple et ils se retrouvèrent pleinement quelques nuits plus tard, la santé physique de Draco n'étant plus un obstacle et ses pensées étant enfin fixées sur le monde autour de lui, sur Adenor, sur eux. Néanmoins, une nuit, Draco fut réveillé par sa marque qui se mit à le brûler, comme si on frappait son bras avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Il se redressa pour sortir de la chambre, mais la douleur se fit encore plus forte. Il cria et tomba à genoux. A l'étage, un bref cri rauque de douleur put aussi se faire entendre. Severus, sa main droite serrée sur son bras descendit les escaliers jusqu'au premier, sa vision troublée par la douleur. Puis aussi soudainement que la douleur s'était faite sentir, elle disparut. Il frappa à la porte de leur chambre et entra. Il vit Draco se redresser, Adenor à côté de lui, les traits inquiets.

- « Il attaque. » dit Severus. « Je vais vérifier que l'Ordre est au courant. »

Il sortit de la chambre et alla contacter Dumbledore. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco le rejoignait, habillé, sa baguette à la main.

- « On y va ? »

- « Bien sûr qu'on y va. » répondit son parrain. Il ne comptait pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre, et même s'il aurait voulu que Draco reste, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait le convaincre.

- « Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ? »

- « Oui, mais il venait d'apprendre, par Potter. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger. »

- « Tu parles. »

- « Exactement. Attends-moi ici, je vais me préparer en vitesse. »

Adenor descendit alors que Severus montait à la volée.

- « Tu ne peux pas y aller Draco... »

- « Je le dois. Je me haïrais toute ma vie de ne pas y être allé. »

- « Si tu en reviens. »

- « Adenor, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Adenor murmura finalement :

- « Je sais... Je sais. »

Draco l'attira doucement vers lui et serra ses petites mains.

- « Je viens aussi. » lui dit-elle alors, redressant le visage, son regard noir brillait d'une détermination farouche.

- « Adenor, non ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

- « Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ça ne fait rien c'est ça ? Je survivrai, hein ? Je ne pourrai pas rester ici à attendre de savoir si tu t'es fait tuer ou non. Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que tu accomplis ton devoir. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que ce combat n'est pas le mien, que ce n'est pas aussi mon devoir ! »

Draco ne répondit pas, elle avait raison, et elle avait pris sa décision. Aussi, deux minutes plus tard, ils quittaient tous trois le QG de l'Ordre et rejoignaient la bataille au ministère.


	10. Là où brûle le soufre

_Le chapitre 10, puis le 11, puis un épilogue... et c'est terminé._

_J'attends toujours vos reviews, on dirait que je ne suis pas très gâtée sur cette fic... apparemment vous préfériez Un Tournant Inattendu. J'avoue que moi aussi lol. Mais peut-être que la prochaine vous plaira davantage. Je suis en train d'essayer de la terminer ;-)_

**Chapitre X : Là où brûle le soufre**

Severus, Draco et Adenor transplanèrent au ministère. Les Mangemorts avaient pris les travailleurs présents au ministère par surprise en arrivant la nuit, mais peu à peu du renfort arrivait, alors que la nouvelle se répandait dans les foyers sorciers de toute l'Angleterre. Et Poudlard, qu'en était-il de Poudlard ? Draco avait toujours cru que Poudlard serait la première cible, mais une école fermée et déserte perdait en importance. Si le ministère tombait, Poudlard tomberait. Prendre le ministère signifiait s'emparer de toutes les institutions, s'emparer du pouvoir, de tout le pouvoir. Côte-à-côte, ils pénétrèrent au coeur de la bataille, se disposant en triangle dos-à-dos afin de protéger mutuellement leurs arrières. Ils ne devaient pas se séparer, il fallait rester en formation, en aucun moment il ne fallait tourner le dos à l'ennemi.

Tous trois attaquaient habilement et défendaient d'autres combattants dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils maintenaient leur formation tant bien que mal. Les sorts fusaient de partout, la lutte était acharnée.

Adenor se défendait très bien, ses connaissances en sorts étaient solides et elle avait étudié des sorts anciens puissants il y a quelques années. Draco et Severus quant à eux mêlaient Magie Blanche et Noire sans distinction, leur unique but étant d'en neutraliser le plus possible, le plus rapidement possible. Ils se battaient sans scrupules, qu'importe si leurs sorts les paralysaient ou les blessaient de manière irrémédiable, il fallait les neutraliser un point c'est tout, mais les garder en vie pour que justice soit faite.

Dès qu'un d'entre eux était touché par un sort, un autre tentait de le soigner un peu tandis que le troisième continuait de repousser les attaquants ; mais ils ne pouvaient se soigner parfaitement et il fallait donc continuer de se battre en mettant de côté la douleur, en se concentrant sur les sorts. Au bout d'un moment, le combat était si féroce qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de se soigner, il fallait contre-attaquer, contre-attaquer encore, ne pas les laisser prendre l'avantage en se relâchant une seconde. La sueur perlait sur leurs visages, leurs blessures se faisaient plus visibles, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour reprendre leur souffle. Tant qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils pouvaient continuer. Ils furent séparés à un moment, Severus et Adenor demeurèrent ensemble, mais Draco fut hapé par la foule sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Ils le perdirent aussitôt de vue et ne purent aller le chercher, ils devaient continuer à repousser les sorts.

Draco se retrouva seul dans la bataille et ne pouvait compter plus que sur lui-même. Peu après, Severus et Adenor aussi furent séparés. Ils se retrouvaient seuls face à l'ennemi. Ce que Severus et Draco redoutaient le plus était de se retrouver face à un Mangemort qui attendait de pouvoir enfin se venger de leur trahison, vraiment se venger.

Néanmoins c'est Adenor qui fut la première en mauvaise posture, assaillie par plusieurs attaquants. Elle prit un sort de plein fouet mais continua de se battre vaillamment en repoussant les sorts comme elle le pouvait. C'est alors qu'Hermione arriva à ses côtés et après avoir rapidement échangé un sourire, elles se postèrent dos-à-dos pour se battre ensemble. Malheureusement, elles aussi furent séparées, et séparées à nouveau à chaque fois qu'elles se repositionnaient dos-à-dos. La bataille était un véritable tumulte, tous se heurtaient les uns aux autres, trébuchaient sur les corps, étaient aveuglés par les sorts. On pouvait presque sentir une odeur de soufre, comme un avant-goût de l'Enfer, dans la salle emplie de fumées oppressantes et étouffantes. Des sorciers tombaient, toujours plus nombreux, pourtant il semblait que la bataille jamais ne finirait, qu'ils étaient déjà dans les abysses à livrer un combat éternel où il n'y aurait pas de vainqueur. Oh oui c'était l'enfer, Adenor s'en souviendrait toujours ainsi. Dans plusieurs années elle pourrait encore sentir l'odeur des gaz lorsqu'elle se remémorerait cette nuit, elle sentirait encore la brûlure qu'ils provoquaient dans son nez et dans sa gorge, et elle sentirait encore ce sort qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Adenor eut un court moment de conscience pendant lequel ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement Draco, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le trouver, et elle tomba. Hermione, le visage marqué par la concentration et l'horreur, la vit tomber au milieu de la foule des combattants. Elle courut vers elle, les sorts sifflants dans ses oreilles. Elle souleva tant bien que mal le corps de la jeune française et la traina vers le bord de la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas la léviter, devant sans cesse lancer des sorts pour éloigner les ennemis qui bloquaient son passage ou qui l'attaquaient, de toutes parts. Oh oui c'était l'enfer. Les yeux brûlés par les fumées et les lumières des sorts, rendus brillants par la douleur des blessures et la détermination, Hermione avançait, lentement, pas à pas, la mâchoire serrée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas. Adenor en aurait fait autant, elle le savait. Comme Hermione l'aurait fait pour Ginny, pour Ron, pour Harry... Comme Remus le faisait à l'instant pour Draco, le défendant alors que celui-ci s'était effondré, le corps brisé. Comme Tonks qui se battait dos-à-dos avec Severus, Auror et Mangemort unis dans un seul et même combat.

Après avoir déposé le corps inerte d'Adenor, Hermione dut retourner dans le coeur de la bataille, l'abandonnant ainsi, incertaine de ce qui arriverait à présent à la jeune femme inconsciente. Elle retrouva Ron et Ginny qui se battaient ensemble et ils se prêtèrent mutuellement main forte. Puis soudain, comme tout avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Il y eut une détonation et deux grands cris emplirent la salle de leurs échos. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant. Tous deux étaient tombés et reposaient maintenant sur la pierre brûlante de la salle. Les Mangemorts restèrent paralysés un moment, puis, comme un homme, décidèrent de prendre la fuite. Cet instant d'inattention où ils baissèrent leur garde leur fut fatal. Partout dans la salle, des cordes jaillirent des baguettes et les Mangemorts tombèrent, ligotés, incapables de transplaner. Hermione et Ron coururent vers Harry. D'autres sorciers les imitèrent.

- « Il est mort. » dit un Auror. « Vous-Savez-Qui est mort. »  
Un silence encore plus pesant s'abattit sur les combattants, qui se dévisageaient, incrédules. Severus souleva sa manche et regarda son bras. La tête de la Marque avait disparu, mais le serpent demeurait. Les marques ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment, pas les marques que nous laissaient nos choix et nos actions. Il abaissa sa baguette et alors de ses lèvres s'échappa un râle. Enfin il pouvait s'arrêter. Il tomba à genoux, son corps ne répondant plus à sa volonté. Il posa le front sur la pierre, puis s'effondra. Beaucoup tombèrent ainsi : déterminés pendant la bataille à ne pas flancher, ils ne pouvaient plus commander à leurs corps blessés de tenir encore ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

D'autres attendaient, attendaient qu'ils leur disent si Harry... Ce fut un Dumbledore gravement blessé et affaibli qui s'agenouilla devant Harry et qui l'examina.

- « Il vit. » murmura-t-il. Ron et Hermione tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ginny éclata en sanglots compulsifs et soulagés et soudain la liesse s'empara des vainqueurs. Oui il y avait eu un vainqueur finalement. Les Aurors qui n'étaient pas trop gravement blessés emmenèrent les Mangemorts ligotés pour les mettre en cellule. Petit à petit, le monde des sorciers se relèverait et se reconstruirait. Des mois de batailles judiciaires s'annonçaient, des mois de reconstruction, mais enfin tous les espoirs étaient permis.

Les combattants valides s'occupèrent d'emmener les blessés à Sainte Mangouste, tandis que les corps étaient enveloppés magiquement en attendant de pouvoir être identifiés, puis mis en terre ou incinérés.

-§-

Adenor souleva difficilement ses paupières collées et les rabaissa aussitôt, la lumière était si vive. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et réussit à supporter l'éclairage. Après quelques minutes il lui sembla moins aggressif et elle promena son regard autour de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Une dizaine de lits étaient alignés de chaque côté de la salle, une salle tapissée de blanc et ornée de tableaux de mages au regard bienveillant, des guérisseurs. Bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais été, Adenor sut qu'elle se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste. Elle vit un journal posé sur une table de chevet. Ils avaient gagné. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et elle demeura ainsi, immobile. Une infirmière remarqua néanmoins qu'elle était éveillée et vint la voir.

- « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- « Je... » Adenor ne savait pas quoi répondre et l'infirmière comprit son état de faiblesse. « Je sais pas trop. »  
- « Rassurez-vous, vous reprendrez vite des forces. »  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Adenor essaya de revenir à la réalité, de sortir de sa torpeur. Et alors la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle leva les yeux vers l'infirmière.  
- « Comment avoir des nouvelles des autres ? »  
Mais à cet instant un jeune homme de grande taille, à la chevelure dorée et au visage fin et pâle entra dans la salle. L'infirmière vit le regard d'Adenor briller et se retourna vers Draco. Elle lui sourit et s'éclipsa pour les laisser.  
- « Draco, mon Draco, mon amour. » Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et Draco prit sa main dans la sienne, très délicatement. Il s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit et la regarda, les yeux brillants. Le soulagement se lisait aussi dans son regard.  
- « Tu iras bien maintenant, je suis tellement heureux ! »  
- « Et toi, toi comment tu vas ? »  
- « Tu vois bien je suis debout. »  
Adenor le regarda d'un air inquiet.  
- « Ca ne veut pas dire que tu vas bien... »  
- « J'ai connu pire tu sais. »  
Adenor se demanda comment quoi que ce soit pouvait être pire que cette bataille... Draco sembla deviner ses pensées car il lui dit :  
- « Disons pour les blessures. »  
- « Tu as été blessé alors. Tu es en bonne santé ? »  
- « J'ai été inconscient une journée et alité plusieurs jours. Je ne marche pas très vite, mais je marche, et de mieux en mieux. Je m'en veux, je n'avais pas quitté ta chambre un instant, et c'est juste avant que tu te réveilles qu'on m'a persuadé d'aller me restaurer un peu au cinquième. J'aurais voulu être là quand tu te réveillerais. »  
- « Mais tu es là Draco. C'est tout ce qui compte. Il faudra que tu me donnes des nouvelles de tout le monde, mais pour le moment il faut que je... » et elle s'endormit avant même de finir sa phrase. Il fallait qu'elle dorme oui. Draco demeura avec elle et s'absenta juste un moment pour aller demander des nouvelles de Severus. Celui-ci était soigné par Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard et était en bonne voie de guérison. Draco revint auprès de sa jeune épouse et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il ne put dissimuler une grimace et porta la main à sa gorge. Il inspira profondément et son souffle se refit régulier.  
- « Draco ? »  
- « Je t'ai réveillée ? »  
- « Non. Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé. »  
- « J'ai eu quelques contusions, comme nous tous, et mon genou a lâché en plein milieu du combat. J'ai alors pris un sort qui m'a un peu amoché le poumon, mais c'est presque arrangé, j'ai juste quelques pointes parfois. » Il préféra passer outre ses multiples fractures. Son corps avait été brisé en un sort, mais il était parfaitement remis.  
Il lui donna alors des nouvelles des autres : Severus, Hermione, Remus... tous s'en étaient sortis, mais c'était loin d'être le cas de tout le monde. Il y avait des cérémonies tous les jours, tous les jours des morts étaient accompagnés vers leur dernière demeure par ceux qui devaient rester ici, sans eux. Draco lui demanda alors :  
- « Tu as pu parler à une infirmière ou un guérisseur ? »  
- « Non pas encore. Je sais qu'on doit passer m'examiner tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment on ne m'a rien dit. »  
- « Tu sais quel sort tu as pris ? Granger m'a raconté qu'elle t'avait vue tomber. C'est elle qui t'a sortie du champ de bataille. Si j'avais su que je devrais la vie de la femme que j'aime à Hermione Granger. » Il sourit avec ironie, conscient de ses propres torts.  
- « Il faudra que je la remercie. Je l'ai toujours appréciée, malgré vos histoires à Poudlard, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours trouvée très correcte envers toi. »  
- « Elle l'est. Elle l'est trop, c'est ça qui m'agace. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de bien me traiter après tout ce que je lui ai dit pendant sept ans. »  
- « Le pardon est une grande force. » Adenor rit : « Il faudra que je me souvienne de ma propre sagesse, moi qui suis tellement rancunière. » Draco lui sourit et Adenor reprit. « Par contre, je ne sais pas quel sort j'ai pris. J'ai senti mon coeur s'arrêter, j'ai été consciente encore quelques secondes et après plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici. »  
Le coeur... il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles, ce serait tellement injuste !

-§-

Adenor put sortir de Sainte Mangouste la semaine suivante, avec pour ordre de fréquemment faire de longues marches pour muscler son coeur sans effort violent. Même un sorcier ne pouvait se remettre de certaines lésions au coeur. Draco était abattu mais n'en montra rien à Adenor. Si seulement il avait réussi à la dissuader d'aller au combat ! Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir un coeur fragile, d'être condamnée à toujours rester calme et à éviter les efforts et les émotions trop fortes. Sa jeune vie était déjà affaiblie, si tôt, si injustement. Son coeur, son coeur qu'il avait senti battre si fort cette nuit où il lui avait tout dit et où enfin ils s'étaient embrassés, son coeur qu'il avait senti battre si vite, si souvent, contre son torse... Adenor néanmoins le vivait très bien : elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui avait besoin de courir à droite à gauche, d'être active, elle aimait le calme et était sereine de nature. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, et lorsque Draco constata que rien n'avait changé dans le quotidien de la jeune femme ses inquiétudes et son sentiment de culpabilité s'atténuèrent quelque peu. Elle marchait dans la nature comme avant, le pas léger, elle peignait tranquillement dans son atelier, s'occupait de la maison sans mal, sortait boire un verre avec lui comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant. Cette épreuve eut également l'effet bénéfique de sortir Draco de l'état dans lequel il était depuis Azkaban. Elle avait été l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin pour passer à autre chose. La vie reprit ainsi son cours, semblable à ce qu'elle avait été avant son arrestation, semblable mais pas identique. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même, ils avaient changé, vieilli, ils avaient vu et vécu tant de choses qui avaient fini de les précipiter dans l'âge adulte. Tout cela leur avaient donné une certaine sagesse, que bien des adultes n'acquiéraient même jamais. Mais la vie avait des droits auxquels elle tenait et les fit rapidement valoir.


	11. La vie reprend ses droits

**Chapitre XI : La vie reprend ses droits**

Une nuit sans lune avait depuis longtemps enveloppé la paisible demeure victorienne de ses ailes de velours noir. Adenor peignait dans son atelier, indifférente aux picotements de ses yeux et aux tiraillements dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, sentant que par ses coups de pinceaux agiles et précis naissait une petite merveille dont elle serait fière le lendemain. Après encore une demi-heure de travail, elle posa ses pinceaux et protégea sa toile d'un sort. Elle se leva, bailla bruyamment, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle brossa rapidement ses dents, enfila une robe de nuit et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre. Draco murmurait dans son sommeil, il était agité. Adenor se glissa dans le lit et ceint son époux d'un bras. Draco se calma alors et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars. Il cauchemardait encore souvent, mais retrouvait plus facilement la sérénité qu'avant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et Adenor s'endormit à son tour, fatiguée par des heures de concentration.

Un soleil pâle perça au travers des rideaux. Adenor gémit doucement et cala son visage contre l'épaule de Draco. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se lever. Elle marmonna :

- « V'pas m'lever... »  
- « C'est samedi, on a tout notre temps. » murmura Draco d'une voix ensommeillée. Il se rendormit aussitôt et Adenor ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard et se levèrent tranquillement. Une fois habillés ils prirent leur café du matin et discutèrent dans la cuisine. Draco lui dit ensuite :

- « On pourrait aller à la plage ce matin. On n'y est encore jamais allés ensemble. » Adenor était allée y marcher à l'occasion, de même que Draco avant le mariage, mais ils n'y avaient jamais été tous les deux. Adenor accepta avec entrain et ils allèrent se préparer à cette petite sortie.

- « Le dernier arrivé est un Boursouf ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la plage, en haut de la colline.  
Adenor s'élança, puis Draco, encombré de sacs, la suivit. Il lâcha les sacs et saisit la jeune femme par la taille.

- « Hé tu triches, lâche-moi ! » rit-elle.  
- « Tu aurais perdu, alors je voulais t'épargner l'humiliation d'être transformée en Boursouf. »

- « C'est pas juste ! » Elle rit de plus belle et essaya de se libérer. Finalement ils coururent tous les deux à la plage, côte-à-côte. Adenor était à bout de souffle. Draco s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle porta la main à sa poitrine, mais fut rassuré par le visage souriant et coloré de la jeune femme. Après tout, il y avait de quoi être essoufflé, même pour quelqu'un qui avait le coeur solide. Lui-même sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Parfaitement rassuré, il déposa les sacs sur le sable, retira ses chaussures et marcha vers l'eau. Une vague vint lui lécher les pieds, puis il retourna vers Adenor.

- « Elle est bonne ! On va pouvoir se baigner. » Il enleva son T-shirt. Pour la première fois il allait montrer son bras en-dehors de la maison, sans crainte. _Il n'avait plus à se cacher, enfin_ pensa Adenor. Draco, lui, n'y pensa même pas. Dans son esprit serpentard un plan machiavélique prenait forme. Adenor fit glisser sa robe, ayant elle aussi revêtu un maillot sous ses vêtements. Elle marcha vers l'eau et y trempa un timide orteil. Elle retourna vers Draco, resté sur la plage.

- « Elle est un peu froide quand même... » dit-elle.  
- « Frileuse ! » se moqua-t-il. Et il mit son plan à exécution. Il se saisit de la jeune femme et courut vers la mer. Adenor se mit à hurler.  
- « Naan ! Espèce de lâche ! Pose-moi ! Pose-moi, mais PAS DANS L'EAU ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Draco se tordait de rire mais maintenait fermement Adenor dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle ait un choc si elle trouvait l'eau froide, et tout en la tenant ainsi, il passa de l'eau sur ses pieds, puis sur sa nuque et ses bras, puis sur son ventre. Adenor riait maintenant et semblait s'habituer à la température de l'eau. Elle essaya néanmoins à nouveau de se débattre et Draco perdit l'équilibre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau. Draco but la tasse et Adenor fut prise d'un fou rire. Draco l'éclaboussa, ce qui eut l'effet désiré : Adenor se calma aussitôt et un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres. La bataille fut mémorable. Lorsqu'ils furent fatigués de s'éclabousser, d'essayer de se saisir de la cheville de l'autre et de s'attraper, ils nagèrent doucement, riant encore par moments. Adenor plongea et nagea quelques mètres sous l'eau, cette fois sans chercher à attraper Draco par le pied. Elle remonta à la surface et se retrouva face à Draco qui l'avait suivie. Elle fut tellement surprise que sa respiration lui fit défaut un instant. Draco éclata de rire et une nouvelle bataille s'en suivit.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux épuisés, ils sortirent de l'eau et se laissèrent tomber sur les serviettes que Draco avait étalées plus tôt. Le soleil n'était pas fort et ils restèrent donc ainsi un moment à se reposer, l'un contre l'autre. Adenor s'endormit même quelques minutes et Draco la regarda tendrement somnoler contre lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et à nouveau il se demanda si tout cela était bien réel. Cette si belle et si gracieuse jeune femme, si intelligente et douce, partager sa vie tous les jours... son épouse. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure rousse. Adenor sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis, sentant le soleil chauffer, ils se rhabillèrent et grignotèrent ce que Draco avait préparé.

Ils retournèrent à la maison, puis revinrent en milieu d'après-midi, Draco avec un livre et Adenor avec ses peintures. Ils passèrent ainsi leur samedi, paisiblement et avec insouciance. La nuit vint ensuite ponctuer cette journée parfaite et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin.

- « Y'a ton journal polonais qui est arrivé... » murmura Adenor, le visage dans l'oreiller.  
- « Grumpf. » grogna Draco avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il déposa une pièce de monnaie dans la bourse attachée à la patte de l'oiseau, prit son journal et referma la fenêtre. Il posa le pli de journaux et se recoucha. Il recevait un paquet de journaux tous les samedi ou dimanche, les sept numéros des jours précédents. Il demeurait attaché à la Pologne et voulait rester en contact avec l'actualité et la langue. Il était fier de savoir la parler et ne voulait pas trop perdre l'habitude. Comme la veille, ils se rendormirent rapidement, pour une petite heure. Ils prenaient une douche lorsque la sonnette retentit. Draco se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit ouvrir, vêtu, comme souvent à présent, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise. Il délaissait ses robes de sorcier le week-end, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire chez ses parents.

- « Severus ? Entre parrain. »

Severus entra donc et s'installa au salon alors que Draco montait prévenir Adenor. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure et avaient oublié que Severus devait venir et rester déjeuner.  
- « Désolé, panne de réveil. » lui dit Draco, qui s'essayait en face de son parrain. Adenor entra l'instant d'après, le regard brillant.  
- « Et si vous dormiez la nuit... » taquina Severus. Adenor piqua un fard vermillon, mais alla saluer Severus comme si de rien n'était. Elle ignora son rictus amusé et alla préparer du thé et du café. Ils parlèrent tous les trois une bonne partie de la matinée, puis Draco et Adenor laissèrent Severus lire alors qu'ils allaient préparer le déjeuner.

Une fois à table, Severus leur demanda :

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles en Pologne ? »  
- « Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de regarder, mais apparemment ils continuent de faire le ménage. Seweryn m'a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques jours. Ils sont débordés de procès et d'enquêtes. Les Mages Noirs sont traqués sans relâche, ils en arrêtent tous les jours. » Seweryn avait également été arrêté, en tant qu'Aspid (1), mais avait été relaxé tout comme Draco, pour les mêmes raisons.  
Ils parlèrent encore un peu des événements récents, en Pologne et en Angleterre, puis Severus lui demanda des nouvelles de son travail. Draco avait été promu plaideur peu de temps après la guerre, fonction qu'il honorait en plus de son travail d'inspecteur, lorsque l'on avait besoin de ses services lors d'un procès.

- « Et Adenor a retrouvé du travail ! » se réjouit-il ensuite.

Severus sourit légèrement à la jeune femme et la questionna.

- « Un poste de préparatrice a été libéré à Sainte Mangouste et je me suis empressée de proposer ma candidature. Ils m'ont répondu jeudi qu'ils me prenaient. Je commence demain. »  
Ils parlèrent donc potions, puis dérivèrent sur divers sujets. Après le café et le dessert, Severus s'en alla, ayant encore une potion à terminer à Poudlard.

-§-

Adenor commençait à se demander où Draco était passé. Elle était rentrée du travail il y a longtemps déjà. Il revenait toujours une heure après elle au maximum. Elle dessinait dans le salon lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- « Or, viens voir ! » l'appella-t-il. Adenor haussa les sourcils et se leva. Draco se tenait dans le couloir, et dans ses bras dormait un petit chiot aux oreilles soyeuses. Adenor écarquilla des yeux, puis se hâta vers eux.

- « Draco... »

- « Je t'avais promis que tu aurais un chien, cette nuit-là près de l'étang. » Cette nuit où ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois, où ils s'étaient découverts. Il s'en était souvenu. Adenor sourit, émue, et embrassa Draco avec tendresse. Il déposa alors le petit chien chaud dans ses bras et une larme roula des yeux noirs de la jeune femme. Oh comme il aimait ces larmes-là.  
- « Je vais l'appeler Candy. Un nom de sucrerie lui va vraiment bien, et ça me fait penser à 'candide' en français. » _(Le premier qui pense au manga je le condamne à reviewer tous mes chapitres sous dix pseudos différents ! Et par pitié, prononcez-le à l'anglaise lol, vous verrez que c'est tout de suite plus sérieux.)_ Candide était un mot qui prenait tout son sens pour la jeune femme, alors qu'elle tenait la petite créature contre son coeur toujours débordant d'amour et de tendresse.

-§-

Draco planchait sur un dossier, dans le salon, et les rires d'Adenor et les japements de Candy lui parvenaient du dehors. Il sourit et se repencha sur son travail. Avoir un chien faisait beaucoup de bien à Adenor. Elle sortait encore plus souvent et faisait plus d'exercice. C'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour rester en bonne santé. Lorsqu'elle restait trop de jours sans sortir la fatigue se faisait ressentir et elle se faisait plus faible. Draco finit par soupirer, il avait besoin de faire une pause. Il enleva sa tunique de sorcier pour être en T-shirt et sortit se joindre à Adenor pour jouer avec le chiot. Candy grandissait de jour en jour, de même que son attachement pour ses maîtres. Mais c'était Adenor qu'il préférait et Draco en était heureux. Après tout, il le lui avait offert à elle.

-§-

Adenor était assise dans le canapé, Candy dormant à ses pieds, et lisait un livre de potions que Severus lui avait prêté. Draco sourit et posa sa malette de travail dans le couloir et enleva sa cape. Il vint embrasser Adenor et s'allongea contre elle.

- « Fatigué ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle posait son livre pour caresser ses cheveux blonds.  
- « Je suis allé voir ma mère. » répondit-il d'une voix lasse.  
- « Oh. Et comment va-t-elle ? »  
- « Toujours pareil, elle ne se relève pas. J'aimerais qu'elle aille habiter chez une cousine, mais elle refuse toujours. Elle reste là, toute seule, et lui écrit des lettres qu'elle n'enverra jamais. » Lui. Il n'arrivait plus à l'appeler son père. C'était 'lui'. « Elle s'anime juste un peu quand Severus vient la voir, mais c'est tout. Et lorsqu'il vient elle ne parle que de lui. Je crois qu'elle perd la tête. »  
Adenor demeura silencieuse. La dernière phrase de Draco lui serra le coeur. Elle savait à quel point Draco était attaché à sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait comprendre comment elle avait pu l'aimer autant, lui. Ne voyait-elle pas quel être abjecte il était ? Et ce qu'il avait bien failli faire de Draco ? Pour peu Draco serait devenu comme lui. Adenor tressaillit. La tête reposant sur les genoux de la jeune femme, Draco blottit son visage contre son ventre. Adenor se mit à nouveau à caresser ses cheveux et sentit Draco s'apaiser un peu. Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle devait juste être là. Il redressa la tête et lui demanda :

- « Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de tes parents ? »

- « Eum non, non pas depuis que j'ai mis ma mère à la porte... »  
- « Tu as... »  
- « C'est vrai que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé... Au début je ne pouvais pas trop, puis d'autres choses plus importantes sont arrivées et... » Elle soupira. « C'était le lendemain du mariage. Elle est venue me donner l'album photos et je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais jamais la revoir. »  
- « C'est toujours le cas ? » demanda Draco, en regard de la façon dont leur situation avait évolué.  
- « Oui. » répondit Adenor d'un ton dur.  
Draco n'avait jamais regardé l'album, ce n'était pas eux sur les photos, c'était les fiancés qu'on avait forcés à se marier, pas le jeune couple qui s'aimait désormais si fort. Ce mariage n'était pas leur alliance, leur alliance était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient donnée cette nuit-là, la nuit où il lui avait tout dit, la promesse d'être forts ensemble et d'apprendre à s'aimer. Il y a quelques semaines Draco avait même acheté une nouvelle bague pour Adenor et leurs vieilles alliances, choisies par les Malfoy, reposaient au fond d'un coffret dans le grenier. Ils portaient maintenant de simples anneaux ronds en or blanc, et celui d'Adenor était serti d'un petit saphir (2).

- « Ah j'y pense... Je vais devoir travailler samedi, il y a un procès à 10h. »

- « D'accord... J'imagine que tu ne seras pas rentré avant 15 ou 16h. »  
- « Non je ne pense pas. »  
- « Je pense que je vais inviter Hermione à déjeuner, depuis le temps que je lui ai promis de l'inviter. »  
Draco acquiesça, puis dit :  
- « Si tu veux inviter des amis ou des collègues tu n'as pas à attendre que je sois absent tu sais. »  
- « Je sais, mais vous avez beau vous parler correctement maintenant je sais que c'est jamais facile pour vous. Il vous faudra encore un peu de temps avant d'être capable d'avoir une vraie conversation. Par contre, tu t'entends avec Remus et Tonks ? »  
- « Ca va oui, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment avant, c'est plus facile. Et Tonks est quand même de la famille... Par contre il y a deux personnes que je ne veux pas voir ici c'est Potter et Weasley. »

Adenor éclata de rire.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas les inviter. A propos, quand viendra Seweryn ? »  
- « D'ici une semaine ou deux, selon le travail qu'il a à faire. J'ai tellement hâte de te le présenter ! Je sais que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Et un jour on ira en Pologne ensemble. »

Ils faisaient de plus en plus de projets et, depuis quelque temps, il y en avait un plus précieux que tous les autres qui mûrissait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et, en attendant le bon moment pour lui en parler, elle s'autorisa de doux rêves éveillés dont seules les femmes ont le secret.

(1) L'aspid est une créature de la mythologie slave, un serpent ailé avec un nez d'oiseau et deux trompes. Vous pouvez en trouver une description plus complète et une image sur le site « russie virtuelle », dans mythologie, créatures (désolée de ne pas mettre le lien, ff ne les accepte pas).

(2) Le saphir est symbole de sincérité et de fidélité.


	12. Epilogue

_Et voici la fin. Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui ont reviewé._

_Il n'est pas trop tard pour me laisser votre avis sur l'histoire ;-)_

_L'épilogue est court, mais il me plait ainsi..._

**Epilogue**

La journée était fraîche et agréable, la mer grondait sourdement au loin et dans les arbres quelques feuilles exhibaient déjà leurs chatoyantes couleurs. Adossé contre un chêne, Draco lisait un livre, la tête soyeuse d'Adenor posée sur ses genoux, Candy roulé en boule aux pieds de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme souriait dans son sommeil, bercée par la douceur nouvelle qui l'habitait. Une légère brise jouait parfois avec ses cheveux. Draco promena délicatement ses doigts fins sur le ventre arrondi de sa si jolie épouse et sourit à son tour. Le plus beau de tous leurs projets, de tous leurs rêves, se réalisait enfin. Ils réfléchissaient aux prénoms, à la chambre qu'il fallait aménager, à un parrain ou à une marraine, aux moments de bonheur intense qui les attendaient, à ce petit être qui grandissait et qui s'épanouirait sous leurs yeux, guidé par leurs conseils et leurs gestes tendres et patients. Les jeunes futurs parents avaient l'impression d'être les personnes les plus heureuses de la Terre. Peut importait s'il était fille ou garçon, si ses yeux étaient noirs ou gris, pour eux il serait le plus beau des enfants, toujours.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir d'automne au soleil pâle et timide, comme effarouché par les horreurs dont il était témoin. Ils avaient marché ensemble sous des arbres rouge et or, incertains de ce qui leur arriverait, incertains de ce que la vie leur réservait, de dur comme de beau. Un nouvel automne arrivait, un automne qui n'était plus marqué par la douleur des débuts, mais par un bonheur qui semblait vouloir durer pour tous les automnes qu'ils vivraient ensemble : lorsque leurs enfants grandiraient, deviendraient des adultes, lorsque leurs chevelures blonde et rousse se teinteraient de gris et que leurs yeux désormais souriants s'orneraient de petites marques, lorsque leur âme apparaîtrait dans chaque petite ridule de leurs visages marqués, marqués par des épreuves qu'ils ne pouvaient oublier et qui les réveillaient encore parfois la nuit, marqués par des joies intenses qui avaient fait perler leurs yeux à l'unisson.


End file.
